


The B!tten

by MicoJKen



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutant Powers, Prophecy, Sorry Not Sorry, There are a lot more characters, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Things were bad. Much more so than ever before. But hope comes in the form of a tattooed bearded man calling himself Jesus.The Bite, isn't the end.It's just the begining.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Ezekiel/Michonne (Walking Dead), Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Andrea Harrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this a while ago, it was this prelued to this orignal story idea I have. But I figured I'd see how people take this first.  
> I don't own anything. Robbert Kirkman has effectively ruined my life with this seiries and I couldn't be happier.  
> Enjoy.

He waited.  
It may be a little bit dramatic, but after all the hell that this man put these and his people through, he felt that he could afford to indulge just a little.  
“Sasha,” he heard Negan call as he sauntered toward the casket.  
That was his cue to start walking forward. Morgan’s cue to work his magik. And Princess’s cue to start humming that haunting song she likes.  
“You will not believe this shit.” He opened the casket only to find it empty.  
He stood there for a moment in shock not quite seeing the emptiness in front of him. Then he whipped around glaring at Rick, of course suspecting that something happened. Maybe they somehow managed to get her out when his men were taking care of the fallen trees. That would have been the only time it could have happened. But one look at Rick and he knew that wasn’t right.  
Rick was livid.  
“Where is she?!” he demanded the leather-clad bat wielder. “What did you do with her?”  
“Like I know you prick.” Negan hissed loudly. “I assumed you did something to get her out.”  
“Where is she!?” Rick roared his hand inching towards his empty holster.  
“Will you listen for once and just-” but he cut himself off.  
There was this odd, haunting sound on the wind. A melodious hum carrying a tune that sent a shiver down his spine. He had never heard the song before, and yet there was this nostalgic tone to it.  
“Hmm-mm-m, hmmm-hmm-mm-m. Hmm-mm-m.”  
Turning back toward the road he could make out three bodies heading his way. Not dead, their stride was too coordinated for that. They were alive, and they were walking past his men like they were strolling through a flowery meadow.  
“What the shit?” he choked, glaring at his men, but they were only staring ahead not at all aware of what was happening around them. “No seriously, what the shit. Turn around and shoot those assholes!”  
But they weren’t listening. They just stared ahead. Not at all-seeing or hearing the haunting scene before them.  
The girl, that was where the melody was coming from. She was an odd little thing. Short, gold skin and enormous frizzy black hair, and wide brown eyes gleaming through her goggles. And she was wearing a goddamn pink fur coat. Her smile was edging on manic and it unsettled him. He was crazy, but she may just be mad as a hatter. The others were less unsettling. The man in the front wore a long leather trench coat over a vest and cargo pants. He had a knife strapped to each leg and Negan doubted those were the only ones he had. His hair was long and partially hidden by a beanie. Then there was his majestic beard. Negan suddenly regretted shaving his own. The other was a black man with an intense air around him. His eyes darted all around, watching everything with cool eyes. He was gripping a staff and Negan just knew he was more than capable of handling it. They were all a threat and his people were just ignoring them.  
“Oh~oh Death. Oh, ~ Deaath.” The girl sang, her voice low and writhing. “Oh~oh Death. Won’t you spare me over another year?”  
The song made him stiffen and before he knew it they were standing right in front of him. The girl, still humming her tune and now swinging around a spear that he just now noticed.  
“Hi.” The majestic bearded man smiled intuitively tilting his head, his blue-green eyes shimmering with a cold fire. “Negan, right?” he asked. “I’m Jesus, well that’s what some call me, my real name is Paul Monroe and this is Princess and Morgan.”  
“... What the shit?” Negan gaped.  
Jesus, as he introduced himself, ignored him looking up to the wall smiling kindly.  
“You’re Rick, I assume,” he called. “I’m Jesus, and this is Princess. As for Morgan, I’m pretty sure that you are already acquainted.”  
“Rick.” Morgan nodded.  
“Holy crap!” Princess exclaimed, cutting herself off bouncing on the balls of her feet. “It is him. I’ve seen him so many times, but it's so weird seeing him in the flesh.”  
“Princess.” Jesus sighed. “You’re getting ahead of yourself again.”  
“But it’s really him.” She shrieked. “Do you think Andrea and the others are in there too?”  
“You know exactly where they are.” he groaned. “Please, don’t make this into more of a scene than it already is.”  
“Who the fucking, fucker, fuck do you think you are?” Negan demanded, then glared at his men. “What the shit fucking hell do you think you're doing? Stop staring like a bunch of damned sheep and start shooting these fuckers!”  
“Your men,” Morgan spoke up in his Georgia drawl. “They won’t hear you. They are kind of trapped in another reality. What they’re seeing is entirely different from what is.”  
“What the shit does that even mean?” Negan barked.  
“You’ll know soon enough,” Jesus informed stepping forward pulling off his gloves and coat revealing skin completely etched with ink leaving only inches of pale clear skin visible to all who looked. He took a showy deep breath. Then stood with his hands in front of him and his legs wide. “First we need to take care of a few things. Like those people who are holding Alexandria hostage. And your men of course.”  
And like that, before everyone’s eyes, the most incredible thing happened. The ink lifted from his arms forming a plum of black cloud-like shapes above his head.  
“Holy~ shiyat!” Negan choked.  
The next seconds were a bit of a blur. Jesus started moving his hands in fluid strokes, throwing his hands out and forward and behind. It looked like rapid-fire tai-chi. As he moved the ink from his body shot out, moving like an army of snakes. Striking out at Jadis and all her people on the wall. But he still kept moving. Looking through the gate they could see the ink was still going, taking down all of the garbage people. The ink moved like bullets, piercing their skulls with ease. As soon as he was done with the threat inside Alexandria he turned, swinging his arms towards Negan’s men. This time he made the ink slower and blunt, but only for some of them. He knocked out some and killed the others. He did it with such accuracy leaving his audience spellbound. When he was done, there was a light sheen of sweat on his brow and he was panting ever so slightly. He looked around, making sure that he got everyone before turning back to Rick.  
“We need to talk,” he called up to the stunned Alexandrian leader.  
“Seriously!” Negan shouted losing his shit, his head on a swivel as he looked around at his fallen men. “What the fucking, shitting hell did you just do?!”  
“Chill out dingus, dorkus.” Princess snort laying her spear across her shoulder in a relaxed manner. “You’ll get it in a sec.”  
“Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?” Jesus asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
“I already went through the whole ‘there is a great prophecy and you need to help me fulfill it’ speech.” she snorted. “And Morgan isn’t much of a talker, so it’s your turn.”  
He rolled his eyes at that and turned to Negan.  
“First things first,” he told him. “We should call on our friends.” He then looked up to Rick. “If you had fought the Saviors today, you would not have fought alone. Hilltop and the Kingdom were on their way to help you. We stopped them along the way. They needed to see something before they got here, and now you will see the same thing.” he then cast his eyes over his shoulder and said, barely above a murmur. “You can come out now.”  
Princess giggled, her smile wide as she looked behind them still bouncing on her feet. They all watched with bated breaths as a mass of people came marching up the road. As they got closer certain figures became clear.  
Daryl felt all tension seep from his body as he stared stunned, Carol just as much beside him. Terra gave a happy cry while Rosita just covered her mouth as tears slipped past her chin. Rick and Carl stared in shock before smiling with absolute peace. Coming up the road was both Hilltop lead by Maggie and the Kingdom lead by Ezekiel and Michonne. And walking with Maggie was Glenn, Abraham, and Sasha along with a smirking Andrea and goofy looking Eugene. They smiled up at all their loved ones looking like this is what they have been waiting for for years. It was Christmas day for the Alexandrians. A true miracle. Negan, on the other hand, looked as if someone had just pissed in his morning oatmeal.  
“As I said,” Jesus called to Rick. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who left kudos. It means a lot to me that you took the time to read this. Hopefully this chapter will be just as good. Next chapter will be out next Sunday.   
> I own nothing, Rober Kirkman is the master mind behind this beautiful yet heart breaking work of art.   
> Enjoy.

“Jesus.” Princess suddenly said, swinging her spear into a ready stance. “Negan’s got a gun.”  
The ink reacted before Jesus did. It slammed into Negan, knocking said gun out of his hand and him to the ground unconscious. “Did you kill him?” Princess asked, poking him with her spear.  
“The ink may have a mind of its own but I can still control it.” he tsked at her then turned to Glenn. “A little warning would be nice.”  
“Sorry man.” Glenn shrugged, looking like the world could be on fire around him right now and he still would be smiling like a lune. “Still trying to get used to all the voices and images.”  
There was a loud clatter as the second gate was thrown open and Rosita along with Terra, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Carl, and Aaron came rushing out. Terra and Rosita didn’t stop till they were crashing into Glenn, Eugene, Abraham, and Sasha tears and happy cries filling the air. Rick and Carl came to Andrea realizing how much danger she could have been in with that other garbage dweller up in the tower with her.   
“I’m okay,” she assured them kissing Rick’s cheek and Carl’s brow. “Jesus took care of her. He saved me.”  
“Rick.”  
Turning, Rick eyed his family in their pure joy at seeing their lost loved ones alive and well before he faced Jesus.  
“We need to talk.”  
A few minutes later found them in Rick’s home, his kitchen packed with his family and the newcomers.  
“How?” was all Rick could say after they all settled around his table.   
“What part do you mean?” Jesus asked tilting his head.   
“All of it.” Rick husked looking around. “How are they alive, how did you and Morgan meet, how can you do that thing with your tattoos? Just… how?”  
Jesus nodded looking over to his companions to find Princess playing with baby Judith and Morgan staring quietly at Carl. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Might as well get comfortable, this may take a while.   
“Jesus,” Glenn murmured getting his attention. “Before you tell them about that night in the clearing, maybe you should start with you’re story. Makes things easier if you explain in chronological order.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.” he nodded turning back to Rick. “First I’ll start with my… tattoos as you put it.” he paused thinking for a moment before nodding and continued. “You all think you know what happens when you get bit. You get sick then you die, then you come back. And I’m betting that in most cases you kill your loved one before they turn or they kill themselves. But… they don’t always turn, sometimes they clear.”  
“Clear what?” Maggie asked, still wrapped up in Glenn’s arms, smiling like she doesn’t care.  
“Well, Princess calls us the bitten, spelled capital B-!-T-T-E-N.” he chuckled. “That is exactly how she explained it to me.”  
“Because that is how it’s spelled.” Princess called still playing patty-cake.  
He only rolled his eyes at her then turned back to the others.   
“Anyway, what this means is that you get bit, you go through the fever, but you don’t die. You wake up with some interesting abilities. Like this.” he held up his hand letting the ink lift from his skin again and then let it hover as he made it take shapes. It became a knife, a tiger, a heart, and a skull. Everyone watched in pure amazement before he pulled it back onto his skin.  
“Th’ hell waz ‘at?” Daryl asked just to Jesus’s left.  
“My powers,” Jesus told him looking down at his arm. “I was actually apart of the Hilltop community, I was one of their runners. I went on a run one day and ran into one too many of the dead. One bit me then I got away. The fever came on so fast that I barely made it to a sheltered area in time before I passed out.” His eyes took on a glassy look as he focused on his past. “When I woke up it was a few days later, the bite was all healed and I was dying of thirst. Believe it or not, these are not tattoos. I didn’t have any when the world turned.”  
“Then what are they?” Andrea asked standing behind Rick with her arms crossed.   
“It’s just ink.” he smiled. “I was looking for water and I came across a bookstore. I went looking through it picking up a few books along the way- I like to read- but I didn’t find any water. Instead what I found was a bunch guys looking to rob me. Normally I could handle four guys by myself without any weapons, but I hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in god knows how long. I was weak, they would have killed me, but then the weirdest thing happened. There was an open book on the ground and just as one of them was about to stab me I raised my hands and the ink from the page came with them, killing him instantly. The other guys freaked out, I freaked out a fight broke out, and wherever I moved the ink went. It acted on its own to protect me. That, I realized, became a problem… I was on my way back to the Hilltop when I came across someone that wasn’t a threat. They were going to put down their gun, but the ink saw that as a threat I guess and it struck him down… Or maybe… maybe I saw him as a threat and the ink acted on my subconscious.” he looked haunted before catching himself and shaking his head. “Sorry, there are still a few things I’m trying to figure out with my abilities. Hopefully, with Glenn’s help, I can figure it out.”  
“Why Glenn?” Carol asked kindly, but he could see something in her eyes.  
“Small note to self, don’t piss this woman off.” he thought with a gulp.  
“I was bit too.” Glenn said reaching for the back of his left shoulder.  
“When did that happen?” Maggie demanded suddenly worried.  
“I’m okay,” he assured her, rubbing her arms. “It’s healed now.”  
“So then you’re a B!TTEN?” she wondered quietly.   
He nodded.   
“Jesus will get to that,” he promised now looking at everyone else. “And I’ll tell you what I can do. But to understand everything you need to hear his story.”  
They were all quiet for a moment.  
“Continue.” Rick finally nodded to the ink wielder.  
He nodded back then folded his hands on the table and leaned forward.  
“After I realized that my powers were unstable and dangerous, I then also realized that I couldn’t go back home. So I roamed around Virginia for the longest time. Then, just when I thought I was going to lose it, Princess showed up.” He chuckled as he remembered that day. “She was sitting on top of a car with a rocket launcher, singing some weird song I had never heard before. Then she looked over to the car in which I was hiding behind and smiled. ‘about time you showed up.’ she yelled at me. ‘I’ve been waiting for months, Paul Monroe. Now come on out so we can talk about our future.’” he chuckled again. “She was also bit, a lot earlier than myself. For months she has been having visions. Of the past, and future and even the present.”  
“How can you have a vision of the present?” Sasha asked. “I’m grateful to you and the other for getting me out of the casket. But I’m in the same boat as Rick and everyone else. I don’t know anything about all this bitten stuff.”  
“B!TTEN!” Princess corrected.   
“That’s what I said.” Sasha told her looked confused.  
“You didn’t spell it right.” she shrugged.  
“I didn’t spell anything, I said it.” Sasha exclaimed.  
“Just leave it.” Jesus sighed rubbing his temple. “It’s impossible to talk to her about certain things.”  
“Still,” Carl asked. “I want to know too, how can she see the present?”  
“She can focus on someone she knows and sees what they’re doing and with who,” Abraham answered. “Or if she has something of the person she wants to see she can. That’s how we knew when to come here, and how you all were doing? She has a few things of yours.”  
“Where th’ hell did she git ‘at?” Daryl demanded.   
“Some from the prison,” Princess said nonchalantly. “Some from the Church. That’s where we met Morgan. He just got bit a few weeks before that.”  
They all looked at Morgan making him uncomfortable.   
“It was during my time at a cabin with a man that taught me how to use the staff. We were overrun, both bit, but he turned, he didn’t clear.” He explained looking away. “I cleared, and now can make people see and hear things that I want them to.”  
“He can plant memories too.” Jesus smiled. “He’s been awesome with all this Savior stuff, he’s saved our butts on more than one occasion.”  
Morgan only shook his head at this and continued to look at his lap.  
“So the bite can give powers.” Carol stated.  
“No actually.” Jesus shook his head. “Princess was bitten in the beginning, there were cases of this then too. They locked up people that were known to be sick and studied them. Some turned others cleared in Morgan’s words. Princess was one of those and they had said that in order to save itself from the initial infection that kills you her brain opened up another percentage of itself to strengthen the body so it could fight. It won and because there was another percentage open she had powers. That’s how it works with all B!TTEN.”  
“That sounds like a bunch of science fiction.” Michonne snorted.  
“Well so was the idea of walking corpses.” he shrugged.  
“So what happened after you met Princess?” Aaron asked getting Jesus’s attention making him pause.  
He started for a moment, just drinking in the image that was the man before him.   
“Jesus.” Glenn warned.   
“Sorry.” he shook his head. “Ah, after I met her she talked to me and worked with me on controlling my powers. It still has a mind of its own but I got a handle on it now. And then she told me about this prophecy. Sounds super pretentious I know but it’s the best way I can describe it. I know after Eugene you are not going to want to believe in something like this but just hear me out.”  
“I can vouch for him,” Glenn promised. “I’ve seen it.”  
“Seen what?” Michonne asked, by Ezekiel.   
“The vision.” He told her. “Just listen to Jesus.”  
“There is a threat coming.” Jesus started getting serious now. “A threat ten times worse than those you have faced so far. Worse than the governor, the cannibals, or wolves and way more than the walkers. This could end everything that you are building in one fell swoop.”   
“What is it?” Rick asked.  
“The dead, but worse,” he told him. “They look like the dead but they aren’t and they only speak in whispers. They’re dangerous. You don’t know they're there until you’re surrounded. They’ll end you before you even have a chance. Most of them have powers. They work with the dead, they have massive herds at their disposal. They will tear everything down.”  
“If what you’re saying is true,” Ezekiel stepped forward his eyes wide with terror. “What can we do to stop this monstrous army?”  
“There are eleven people, they will be bit and their powers will be the key to stopping the whisperers.”   
“Who are they?” Gabriel queried.   
“They are all here in this room, well except one.” He told them looking each of them in the eye. “There is a particular order in which they are changed that's preferred. The future's not set in stone, Princess has seen so many different scenarios, but the one clear thing is that this threat is coming to no matter what future she looks at and if these people don’t become B!TTEN then we will all fall.”  
“So tell us who they are.” Daryl pushed getting tenser by the second.  
Jesus looked around again, nibbling on his lip.  
“Please don’t freak out if I name or don’t name you. This is just… how it is according to Princess’s vision.” he took a deep breath, then began looking to Glenn. “Glenn already knows that he is one of them. Then Ezekiel”- he gave the king a pointed look- “sorry to out you but you are also already B!TTEN.”   
They all looked to the king making him stiffen and glance around.  
“I understand.” Jesus shrugged. “It’s not something you just tell people, especially if you're their leader. It could instigate a coo, and the fact that you can manipulate animals only makes it a bit scarier when you’ve got a tiger.”   
Ezekiel looked around a bit nervous as everyone stared seeming to suddenly understand the situation with the tiger now.  
“No.” he told them. “His words are only half-truth. Shiva was with me from the beginning. I only got bit a few months before I founded the kingdom. After that, I refused to control her unless it was absolutely necessary. But this ability did help me with hunts and such and teaching her who to attack and who not to attack.”  
The others seemed satisfied with this and nodded collectively.  
“Keep going.” Glenn told Jesus. “Tell them who else.”  
“Then there is Rick, Andrea, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Maggie, Aaron, and myself.” he concluded.  
“That’s only ten,” Andrea informed now glaring at him. “Who’s the eleventh?”  
He paused, this was the part that was going to be difficult.  
“Negan.” he said softly, but not enough so they couldn’t hear.  
“No.” Daryl growled.  
“I will not allow it.” Rick hissed.  
“He killed Eric.” Aaron urged. “Spencer, Denise-”  
“He tried to kill Glenn and Abraham.” Maggie exclaimed.  
“But he didn’t,” Glenn told her. “Maggie, everyone, I know who he is and what he has done and tried to do. But we need him. I’ve seen the vision, without him we’re all dead.”  
“How?” Maggie demanded. “How have you seen this?”  
“... that’s my power,” he told them, his voice speaking directly through their minds. “I can read and connect minds. I have telepathy.” he paused looking down, letting all their shock fill him before looking back up. “I’ll show you if you want.”  
“Oh, man.” Jesus face palming himself. “Why didn’t we do that before?”  
“Because we didn’t want to freak them out remember.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Show us.” Rick told him.  
“Princess.” Glenn called.   
“Yeah yeah.” she called back placing her fingers to her temples.  
Glenn’s eyes flutter closed and he gripped Maggie’s shoulder for support.  
“Glenn?” she asked starting to panic.  
“I’m fine,” he told her keeping his eyes closed. “It’s just a lot of images and shouting. It’s a bit overwhelming. So fare warning. Those who are standing should probably sit down.”  
Everyone but Daryl did as he said and waited.  
Taking a deep breath he reached out to everyone with his mind and let the vision flood them. There was a collective gasp and stumbling feet as they were patched into Princess’s mind. There were herds, massive ones that overpowered them before they knew what had happened. Then they started falling. They didn’t understand why until they saw the first walker with a knife. Then saw another one breaking their people’s bones with their mind. Now they understood. But it kept going. They saw many different realities. Ones where they didn’t get bit- they all died. Ones where they did- depending on the powers they could live or die. Ones where they didn’t release Negan- they died. And then there was one. This was the most promising. They knew ahead of time about the whispers. Glenn, Abraham, and Sasha all were alive- which wasn’t a thing in most of the others. They all got specific powers. And they fought with Negan. In this one, their survival along with the survival of all the communities was almost guaranteed.  
This was their only chance.   
“You see.” Glenn huffed slightly out of breathe.  
“Glenn.” Jesus urged standing from his seat.  
“I’m fine.” He promised. “Keeping connections going is hard but it’s getting easier. I just need practice.”  
Jesus nodded, taking his seat again.  
“As you saw, we need Negan,” he told them looking around the room again. “Without him, we’re finished.”  
They all shared looks of discomfort, shifting back and forth no one really sure on how they could argue.  
“What ‘bout th’ ones ya killed?” Daryl asked turning to Jesus. “Them garbage people an’ those Saviors.”  
“They were people that would be problems in the future,” Jesus assured. “There is something that you need to know. Negan wasn’t always like he is. He had to become that to keep his people in line. The other communities, they got most of the descent folks. The Saviors got all the gang members and true deviants. All the really bad people like the claimers. Someone had to step up and keep them in line. And people like that don’t respond unless you use force or are truly terrifying enough. All those people I killed, they would have tried to destroy the communists because they’re all entitled assholes. The ones I didn’t kill are the good ones. They need to be integrated into the communities as best as possible. And trust me, they will do what needs to be done to earn their place.”  
“You want us to accept them into our homes?” Rick drawled squinting his eyes in an unbelieving manner.  
“It has to be done.” Jesus insisted. “They’re good people, they’ll be good additions. Trust me.”  
“Rick,” Glenn urged. “He’s right, please, just trust him.”  
“Man knows more than we do.” Abraham jumped in. “He kept us alive all this time we were away from home. If he says they're good people, I believe him.”  
Rick rubbed his hand on his knee in thought glancing at Daryl, Carol then Andrea before tilting his head.  
“We’ll see how it goes with them.” he agreed. “As for Negan, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, he stays locked up.”  
“Agreed.” Jesus nodded. “He may not have started out as a dick, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t one now.”  
“So we agree with all that. But there is still one thing I want to know.” Michonne spoke up looking to Glenn, Abraham then Jesus. “Sasha I get. You created a distraction in the road, used Morgan’s powers to keep them from noticing as you got her out then waited for us on the same road to gather the Kingdom and Hilltop. But what I want to know is how did you save Glenn and Abraham. I was there, I saw what happened.”  
“You think what you saw was what was,” Morgan told her shaking his head. “But it wasn’t.”  
“We had already been through part of this before,” Jesus added. “That night he had you cornered we came and tried to put a stop to it. We were going to do exactly what we did at the front gate. Flex our powers and freak Negan out, maybe make him as well as all of you listen. But before we could a massive herd swept through and started a panic. There was a fight and we jumped in to help, but then two things happened.”  
“Glenn got bit, and Abraham got seriously wounded.” Morgan told them.   
“We knew that you wouldn’t believe us.” Jesus sighed. “Especially after everything going on with the Saviors. Princess told us about your past. Like when Aaron first made contact with you and Rick punched him.”- Aaron chuckled at his making Jesus smile.- “Or with Gabriel. We knew you wouldn't trust us. We had no proof besides our powers and words. Even Morgan’s powers wouldn't work, he can make you see what you want. We didn’t want to lie and we knew that if we tried that you would just assume it was all a trick. Not to mention two of your friends were hurt. So we did the only thing we could think of. We loaded Glenn and Abraham up into our van, then Morgan messed with your memories. The bodies you saw were two walkers. We left after that to treat Glenn and Abraham. What happened after that wasn’t intended.” At this, he turned to Daryl. “I’m sorry for what they did to you. We didn’t know about it till a while later. That note with the key and match, well Princess wrote it trying to copy the girl that ran away then I snuck in and left it for you. It doesn’t make up for what happened I know, but I tried.”  
Daryl, never a man of many words, blushed and nodded his thanks looking anywhere but at the group.   
“So,” Andrea jumped in leaning closer to Rick. “What now?”  
“Now, we get ready.” Jesus told her. “Princess will stay here, I’ll go back to Hilltop, and Morgan will go to the Kingdom. Our rolls will change a bit. Now we have to stay and help train those who get bit. Because trust me, now that people will figure out that the bite doesn’t always kill they won’t be as afraid of it.”  
“That’s stupid.” Carol snorted. “It could still kill you.”  
“I know.” Jesus sighed. “But it’s going to happen. More B!TTEN will be made and without knowing how to control them they could be dangerous.”  
“Accepting this is not going to be easy,” Rick told him. “But things are changing, and we need to be ready. So we’ll do it your way. This is the way it has to go?”  
“If we want to live.”   
“Then we better get started.”

It had been months since Jesus and the others showed up, maybe even a year. And so far things were peaceful. The communities were thriving. There were plenty of new people and a fair amount of B!TTEN. Which meant that the three newcomers were always busy.  
“Stay calm, Magna.” Jesus soothed. “Getting angry isn’t going to help. It will only make it worse.”   
“You say that one more time and I will shove this knife up your ass.” Magna- one of the newest additions- growled trying to keep a knife in the air.   
“Magna.” Yumiko- another one of Magna’s group- hissed from behind her. “Don’t be rude.”  
Magna snarled quietly watching as the knife shook with her anger. If she wasn’t careful then it would start going wild and just fly everywhere and most likely kill someone.   
“I know you find my meditation hippie-dippie crap bullshit, as you put it, but it will help,” he told her softly. “In through the nose and out through the mouth.”  
She glared at him but did as he said focusing on the knife and breathing slowly. As she breathed the knife steadied. She kept it up till it was still, then she moved her hands very slowly watching as it moved with her.  
“Good job.” he smiled making her lose concentration so it went flying into a tree trunk. “With time it will be perfect.” he kept smiling backing away as she turned her glare back on him. “Connie,” coming up to the deaf woman slowly. “How’s it going.” Her back was turned to him so Kelly, her sister, had to translate.  
Connie turned to him and started frantically moving her hands.  
“Slow down.” he pleaded moving his hands slowly, fumbling a little with his signs. “Whatever it is, I can help, but only if I understand.”  
“She’s afraid,” Kelly told him signing as she spoke. “Last time she did this she took out five trees. She can’t hear it so she doesn’t know how strong it is meaning she’s shooting blind basically. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone.”  
“Okay, Connie this is what I want you to do.” he addressed her, annunciating his words and moving his hands slowly. “You can’t hear it, but you can feel it. I’ve seen this. You can feel walkers coming, or other people. You feel the vibration.”  
She nodded.  
“Then feel the vibrations you send out,” he told her looking toward a tree. “I want you to focus on that tree, and clap very lightly at it, and I mean like barely a golfer clap. Feel the vibrations you send out. And use that to get used to the feeling.”  
She looked terrified and started flashing signs faster than even Kelly could read.   
“Connie,” he said gently grabbing her hands. “You can do this. Just stay calm. You got this.”  
Still smiling gently at her he backed up along with Kelly and watched. Connie gulped then raised her arms as if that act alone would destroy the area around her. Once they were in position she brought her hands together and barely tapped them together. It sounded five times louder than it should, like a gunshot. The wave of sound went until it hit the tree piercing a small gash in the trunk. For a moment they just all stared then Connie spun on her heel with a smile.  
“Amazing.” Jesus chuckled. “See, now you have a starting point. Just keep going from that.”  
She nodded going to clap her hands together before remembering her abilities and settling for just bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
“She can turn sound into a weapon.” he thought with a smile. “Even if she isn’t one of the eleven, her powers will be extremely helpful when the whisperers come.” he looked out over the field seeing the rest of his students all hard at work to control their new powers. “They’re all coming along nicely, but still, the Whisperers will have their own powerful B!TTEN. This fight is gonna be hell on everyone.”  
They were out there for another half hour before Jesus called an end to lessons and sent everyone back inside the walls. He followed them waving to a few people as he made his way to the Barrington house heading straight for the office and knocking.  
“Come in.” he heard from the other side.   
“Afternoon, Maggie.” he smiled as he entered.  
“Jesus,” Maggie beamed sitting at her desk looking over reports and maps.  
“Hey Jesus.” in the corner Glenn was playing with his son, Hershel, and the few baby toys he’s found for him.  
“Glenn.” Jesus smiled waving to little Hershel. “I didn’t know that you got back from your trip to Alexandria.”  
“Just a few minutes ago actually,” Glenn told him lifting his son into his arms as the baby giggled. “Saw you out in the fields with the new B!TTEN, they looked good.”  
“That’s what I came to talk to Maggie about.” he nodded. “They are doing good. The two newcomers are a bit difficult, Magna’s trust issues and temper delay her progress. And Connie is afraid of her powers, she doesn’t want to hurt anyone. But they’re getting better. With a little more time they’ll be some of the best fighters we’ll have I’m sure.”  
“But do we have the time?” Maggie wondered leaning back in her chair.  
“For now we should be okay,” Jesus assured with a nod. “Things won’t start until Aaron gets bit, that’s one thing Princess is sure of.”  
“If that ever happens.”  
“Maggie.” Glenn warned gently.  
“It will.” Jesus urged.  
“It’s been nearly a year since you told us,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t regret listening to you or believing in the vision- you saved Glenn, and you were right about the B!TTEN- but you’ve said it yourself, the future isn’t set in stone and anything can possibly change it. So what if your warning us did something to change it.”  
“I will admit that that could be the case,” Jesus admitted. “But Princess is still having the vision. Unless the vision had already happened or we did something to change it she wouldn’t be seeing it. So I believe that they are still coming.”  
She stared him down before sighing and nodding.  
“If you say so.” she acquiesced. “Was there anything else or was the report all you wanted to talk about?”  
“No there is nothing else.” he told her.  
“Okay.” she nodded looking out the window. “It’ll be dark soon and Daryl isn’t back. If he doesn’t come back soon Carol will go out and hunt him down herself.”  
“I’m just happy that they finally got together.” Glenn sighed handing Hershel to his mother. “The tension between them was the worst.”  
“Well, it was going to happen sooner or later.” Jesus chuckled.  
“Still it won’t do to have our head of security out in the open at night, even if she is one of the toughest women I’ve met.” Maggie groaned. “Daryl better get back from his hunting trip soon or we’re all in trouble.”  
“It’ll be fine.” Jesus assured. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll look for him.”  
Both of them chuckled at that.  
“I doubt that’s why you want out there.” Glenn smirked with a knowing smile.  
“No fair reading my mind.” he chastised.   
“I know about that vision.” Glenn shrugged.   
“Doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.” Jesus shook his head. “This is just more training.”  
“Whatever you say.” Glenn shrugged.  
“We know you need your time outside the walls like Daryl.” Maggie smiled rubbing her cheek against Hershel’s peach fuzz hair. “So go on.”  
“I’ll be back before sunset.” he promised marching out the door and then the gates.  
He rode his horse out a little ways from Hilltop, almost halfway between his home and Alexandria.  
The designated meeting point.  
He dismounted and scanned the area. Most likely his next student was hiding waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Just like he trained him.  
“Where are you at Aaron?” he wondered tying up his horse.  
It had all started with a simple reporting mission. Jesus hadn’t gained any B!TTEN students yet and was losing his mind inside the walls of Hilltop. So when Maggie had mentioned to him, Daryl, and Carol that she needed someone to go and report to Rick he jumped at the chance. He had met Aaron halfway just like he was going to today, and they ran into some trouble. Jesus was armed with the ink of course, but it was just a few so he didn’t bother using his powers. He took them all out with his martial arts. Aaron was amazed and asked Jesus to teach him. So for the last year, they had been meeting and he has been teaching Aaron to fight without any kind of weapons. He was coming along nicely with his hand to hand combat. It made Jesus quite proud if he was honest. It also helped that he got to spend a lot of time with Aaron. Not that he was expecting anything from it no matter what Princess predicted.  
He had been waiting for a while now with no sign of Aaron. He was starting to wonder if he should head home when something caught his attention. A noise, stumbling footsteps.   
“A walker?” he wondered getting into a defensive stance listening harder.   
But no that wasn’t right. Yes, they were stumbling but they weren’t lackadaisical. They were hurried, shuffling.  
“Really Aaron,” Jesus called with a coy smile. “You’re slacking on your learning. You’re supposed to sneak up on me.”  
There was no answer and for a moment he wondered if it was a walker.  
“Aaron?” he called again now turning to face the shuffling. “AARON!”  
“Paul…” Aaron whimpered falling forward.  
“Aaron,” Jesus cried rushing to catch the other scout. “What’s wrong? What happened?”  
“Hurts…” was all Aaron could say.   
“What hurts?” Jesus urged looking over his body. That’s when he saw it, on his left arm. “Oh god.”  
There, on his left arm just under the elbow was two perfect sets of imprints of incisors and canines.   
“Aaron.” he breathed holding the other close. “It’s gonna be okay.”  
“Hey!” someone called out making Jesus look over her shoulder.  
“Daryl!” Jesus cried relieved.  
“Whas goin’ on?” Daryl asked lugging a boar on his shoulders.  
“It’s Aaron,” Jesus informed. “He’s been bitten.”  
“Shit.” Daryl hissed dropping the pig and kneeling down next to Jesus. “We gotta get ‘im back ta Hilltop.”  
“Yeah.” Jesus nodded hefting Aaron up and slinging his arm over his shoulder as Daryl did the same with Aaron’s other arm.  
“It’s begun.” Jesus thought now a little panicked as they passed through the Hilltop gates. “Aaron is the beginning. The Whisperers are coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good?  
> Not good?  
> Please let me know what you thought.   
> Hope you liked it.  
> Next chapter will be out next Sunday, so if you liked this look forward to that.  
> See you in the next chapter.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so late, busy day. Can't say to much here since I'm still in a hurry.  
> Hope you like it.  
> I own nothing, Robert Kirkman owns all rights to The Walking Dead.  
> Enjoy.

Jesus had urged Maggie for an emergency meeting with the other communities. She, of course, agreed and sent riders out to the other communities while they took care of Aaron.   
Enid had been training under Carson after they got him back and another man that Carl had found by the name of Siddiq so she was a pretty good doctor by now. But what made them take Aaron to her wasn’t her skills in the medical field. It was her powers. She had been bitten a few months after the war and after three days of fever and misery, she was given the power of energy medicine. This meant she could use her own psychic energy to heal others. It didn’t work on the virus that turns people, unfortunately, but it did help people clear rather than turn. She was a god sent really.  
“Put him on the cot.” she told them taking her place at the head of the cot.  
They did as she said, gently setting Aaron down then backing up. Carson went to work checking his vitals and for any other injuries that could be life-threatening. When he gave her the all-clear she sat in her chair and placed her hands on his temples. She took a deep breath letting her energy flow into him so she could aid his body in healing. Aaron’s body went stiff for a second then he relaxed and the healing process began.  
“How long do you think?” Jesus asked slightly out of breath.  
“I can’t be sure.” Enid shook her head barely, not even looking at him, putting all her focus into Aaron.  
“Daryl.” Carol called rushing into the medical trailer.  
“It’s not meh,” he promised catching her in his arms.  
Neither one of them were much for public displays of affection but when the other was worried they would show that side of their relationship without any fucks given.  
“Oh god.” Carol gasped seeing Aaron. “Was he bit?”  
“Yes.” Jesus nodded grimly. “It’s about to start. We need to talk to Rick and Ezekiel.”  
“What was he doin’ out ‘ere so close ta th’ Hilltop anyway?” Daryl asked letting Carol go but still keeping her close.  
“I’ve been training him.” Jesus sighed. “He wanted to know how to use martial arts so I’ve been showing him. We meet regularly every week.”  
“Was he bit during the training?” Maggie asked Glenn by her side.  
“No.” he shook his head. “He was late, I was waiting for him. When he did come he was stumbling and bleeding. Then he passed out. Daryl showed up and we carried him back here.”  
“Jus got done with mah hunt,” Daryl told her. “Was headin’ back when ah saw ‘em.”  
“At least he’s here.” Glenn sighed. “Not out there with no one.”   
“Rick and the others will be here soon,” Maggie told them. “We should go wait for them, give Enid some space to do her work.”  
They all agreed filing out one after the other, all except Jesus.  
“Hey.” Glenn hushed gripping the scout’s shoulder. “He’s going to be alright. Princess’s vision showed that.”  
“But there is also a possibility he’ll die.” Jesus reminded. “She saw that too.”  
“Enid didn’t have her powers in that vision.” Glenn countered. “She does now, he’ll be fine.”  
“Then I have a few other problems to deal with.” Jesus chuckled.  
“C’mon, Rick, and the others will be here any minute.”  
He nodded, sparing just one more glance at Aaron before turning and following the others finding Terra outside.  
“Is he okay?” She asked looking panicked.  
“He’ll be fine,” Maggie assured. “Enid’s with him. We need to wait for Rick and the others before doing anything else.”  
Looking conflicted Terra nodded and followed the others back into the Bearington house.

It was another fifteen minutes before Rick, Ezekiel and their envoys showed up and by then everyone knew Aaron had been bitten. Jesus told them what he told Maggie and the others so now they were all caught up.  
“That was stupid.” Rick graveled out. “Both of you sneaking out like that, this was the best-case scenario. It could have been so much worse.”  
“Rick.” Andrea abashed.  
“No, he’s right.” Jesus murmured. “We should have done it inside the walls. But that doesn’t change what happened. And it doesn’t change what we need to talk about.”  
“The Whisperers.” Michonne offered.  
“Yes.” Jesus urged looking every single one of them in the eye. “This is the start. After Aaron gets bit things start to get serious.”  
“What should we be looking out for?” Terra asked.   
“Herds,” he told them. “Massive ones. They’ll be sweeping through here like a plague. We need to deal with them efficiently and quickly. We also need to be on the lookout. The Whisperers like to wear the skin of walkers. You won’t know they’re there until it’s too late.”  
“Anything else?” Ezekiel asked.  
“The B!TTEN need to be more careful now as well.” Morgan spoke up.  
“Why?” Andrea asked.  
“If they get bit, they become a bigger threat than walkers or people.” He told her.  
“What does that mean?” Carol demanded.  
“Even though they didn’ turn the first time, don’ mean they won’ turn this time.” he explained.  
“And when they come back they will still have their powers.” Jesus said grimly. “They won’t want human flesh. They’ll just be violent and tear people apart.”   
“You should have told us this sooner.” Rick hissed. “Now the B!TTEN are a bigger threat now.”  
“Don’t think of them that way.” Jesus urged. “Yes we will be more dangerous if we are bitten again but measures can be taken to stop that. Just like when someone is bitten normally. We just need to be careful. And right now that is not the point.”  
“Then what is?” Rick demanded.  
“The herds that will be sweeping through here.” Jesus insisted stepping forward. “They will destroy everything unless we head them off. And what’s more, now that Aaron has been bitten, everyone else will follow soon after. We need to be prepared. All of you will be powerful and we will have very little time to train you. We need to prepare as best as we can.”   
They all looked around at each other trying to mentally ready themselves for the hell just ahead.   
“Fine, what now?” Rick sighed.   
“For now we carry on. Keep an eye on the herds and manage them as best as we can. And prepare each community for the B!TTEN. Aaron should be taken to Alexandria right away. His powers may be a bit much for him at first. Princess would be the best to train him… where is she by the way?”  
“We told her where we were going and she took off into the woods, said there was something she needs to take care of.” Carl told him with a shrug.  
“She probably went to head off a herd.” He nodded. “But still, as soon as Enid says it’s alright, you should take him back.”  
“Why?” Maggie wondered. “He’s already here, why not have him stay here and you train him?”  
“His place is in Alexandria.” Jesus shrugged.  
“No, she’s right.” Rick shook his head. “He’s already here. We know he’ll be safe. Plus from what I hear your training method is better than Princess’s. She likes to throw walkers at people and let them figure it out for themselves.”  
“But he-”  
“Jesus.” Glenn called getting his attention. “You know this is how it was going to happen. Just let it.”  
Jesus looked like he wanted to argue but looked away not saying another word.  
“We all know what to look out for now.” Rick told them. “Let’s rest up a bit then head home.”  
They went and said their goodbyes to Aaron then packed up and headed out for home. While they were talking others were trading any sort of goods they had to offer. Never waste a chance one supposes.  
They bid them farewell then went back to their own tasks.  
Jesus returned to the medical trailer to see how Aaron was doing. Finding Enid still in the same spot as when he left her. He remembered having to train her to do this. Sit in one place for long periods. It was torture for both of them. Though her power was a god sent, it took time. Like now, already he could see her start to fidget and see the sweat trickle down her brow.  
“How’s it looking?” He asked softly as if anything above a whisper would ruin everything and kill him.  
“He’ll be okay.” she assured sighing and leaning back, wiping her brow with her arm. “I’ve helped with the clearing process. He’ll clear within a couple of days after the fever dies down. Now, all we have to worry about is that.”  
“Good.” he sighed slumping in a chair just a little aways from Aaron.  
“You don’t seem to happy about this.” she noted.  
“No, I’m beyond happy.” he chuckled. “I’m ecstatic that he’s going to live.” his smile was brief as he looked down then out a window as if he was seeing past the walls. “But this means it’s starting. This new war. The last one I hope. But this isn’t going to be easy. We’ll have to kill, and we’ll lose people. That’s war. That’s what’s expected. Doesn’t make it any easier.”  
“But that’s not all is it?” she said grabbing a cup of water and taking it in one gulp. “They're something else, and it doesn’t have anything to do with the war.”  
“You Rhees.” he groaned. “You’re like bloodhounds I swear.”   
“Well?” she pushed.  
He groaned again rubbing his eyes and looking at Aaron’s prone body.  
“It’s Aaron,” he admitted. “His powers, they’ll let him sense emotions and lies.”  
“So?”  
“So he’ll be able to sense things about me that I don’t want him to.”  
“Like your raging crush on him?”  
“Seriously, what is it about you Rhees?” he cried softly shaking his head.  
“Glenn told me.” she shrugged. “Said that Princess had a vision where you two got together and lived happily ever after or something like that.”  
“Yeah well, her visions aren’t always right.” he snorted.   
“Or you're afraid of getting close.” she suggested.  
“I’m done,” he said. “You and your family are too much, I’m going to see what the B!TTEN are up too.”  
“Can’t run away from your destiny.” she called after him, giggling like mad.   
“Goodbye Enid.” he called back.

Three days passed before Aaron showed signs of getting better and by then Jesus had already told them what was needed. So on the day that Enid was sure he would wake they cleared out the medical trailer of people and let only Maggie in. She sat in a chair a few feet from him and waited patiently as his eyes began to flutter open.  
“Aaron,” she said softly not wanting to scare him. “Hey, you’re okay.”  
“What’s going on?” he rasped looking around blearily. “Where am I?”  
“You’re at Hilltop in the medical trailer.” she started, her voice soothing but firm. “You came here three days ago to see Jesus and got bit, he and Daryl found you and brought you here.”  
“I was bit…” it wasn’t a question, it was a reminder. “Shit.” he spat attempting to sit up.  
“No, stay laying down,” Maggie ordered kindly. “Your body is still weak from the fever.”  
He looked over at her more than a thousand questions running through his head.   
But most prominent at the moment, was why she was so far away.  
“Why are you sitting over there?” he asked her still struggling to sit up. “What’s going on?”  
“Aaron,” she took a moment to collect her thoughts then started again. “What do you feel?”  
“What?”  
“Tell me what you feel right now.”  
“Thirsty.” he hissed licking his lips.  
“Anything else?”  
He wanted to tell her, no, but then it hit him. There was something, he couldn’t understand it at first but this feeling. It was like it was with him, but not apart of him. There was a distinct feel that accompanied the emotions he felt. A grounded sort of feel. With that came compassion and steely resolve.  
“Maggie.” he breathed.   
The feel, the presence was just so Maggie, he could feel it in a thousand different people and still know which one was her. It was just her. It was Maggie.  
“I feel you.” he gasped. “Your presence, you’re… worried about something… about me.”   
And just like that the worry vanished and was replaced with delight.  
“Now you're happy.” he said still not really looking at her, just feeling her.  
“Yes I am.” she smiled. “You’re powers are amazing. That’s why Jesus said I should be the only one to see you till you can get it under control. Imagine if we had a room full of people right now.”  
He winced getting a migraine just thinking about it.  
“Exactly.” she nodded standing and filling a cup with water and handing it to him. “We’re going to give you a few days in here before letting you out, get you used to your powers. We’ll introduce you to a few more people each day, and once you're comfortable around enough people you can go out and train for real with Jesus.”   
“So you’re placing me under house arrest?” he raised a brow. “In the medical trailer? Don’t you need this for other patients?”  
“We’ve set up a room in the house for now.” she assured. “And would you rather us just let you roam with everyone out there? With all their emotions?”  
He shuttered.  
“That’s what I thought,” she smirked. “Jesus left a bunch of books for you to read. There’s a notebook in case you want to write down anything, and there is also a puzzle that we found on the road. You should have a bit of entertainment until we can let you out.”  
“Thanks.” he sighed laying back down. “But for now I think I’m just going to get some rest.”  
“Of course.” she smiled. “I’ll have someone bring you something to eat here in a minute.”  
He nodded gratefully before fully dozing off.  
She smiled sweetly at him, and he could feel her care for him. It was soothing and lulling letting him slip into a restful sleep.  
“How is he?” Jesus asked when Maggie came back to her office.  
“He’s doing well.” she promised. “His powers are already developing nicely. He said he felt me. Not just my emotions but me specifically.”  
“That’s good.” he nodded. “He’ll be able to find us if needed or tell the difference between friend and foe.”  
“So we’re still keeping him in the trailer?” Glenn asked handing Hershel off to Enid who smiled and cooed at the toddler.   
“He’ll be overwhelmed if we don’t.” Jesus assured looking worried. “He needs time to get used to feeling people. It should only take a couple of days.”  
“So we just need to do what you and Princess did with me.” he nodded. “Sounds good.”  
“You should be around him the most.” Jesus told the new father. “You’re powers are similar. You’ll be able to help him the most. Once he’s ready I’ll take over training him.”  
“Sure thing.” Glenn nodded.   
“This is gonna be interesting.” Jesus sighed already working on a plan to get out of training Aaron and maybe pawning the task onto Glenn.  
“Dude.” Glenn groaned. “Seriously.”  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, and Glenn could tell he meant it.  
“Just get over it already.” Glenn sighed. “One way or another it's going to happen.”  
“Maybe.” he thought worriedly. “Maybe not.”

A few days later Aaron was more comfortable with his powers and had braved the sea of emotions that was the people of Hilltop. At first, he got freaked out and had to fight to keep from running back into the trailer. Glenn was with him every step of the way, reading him and helping him breathe. It took a few minutes but eventually, he was breathing easier and moved about people like normal. He had expected Jesus to greet him as soon as he was out, or for them to start training immediately so he could use his new powers to help the communities. But he wasn’t there.  
“Wheres Paul?” He asked once they made it to Barrington house. “Is he inside.”  
He could feel Glenn- a feeling of eagerness and calm (super contradicting, but Glenn in a nutshell)- go from soothing and alert to annoyance in a split second making him raise his brow.  
“He’s on a run with Daryl.” Glenn groaned. “Until he gets back, I’ll be training you.”  
“Why did he go on a run?” Aaron asked sensing something in Glenn that piqued his interest.   
“Trust me, when he gets back, you’ll know.” Glenn snorted. “C’mon, let’s go get you trained up.”

Jesus came back a week later, with an epic hall. Lots of luxuries they thought were lost to them. And of course lots of books- Jesus couldn’t resist. They were barely out of the truck when Carol was on Daryl checking him over for injuries.  
“‘Nough, woman.” he told her pulling his arm from her grasp. “Aam fine.”  
“Good.” she smiled leaning into him then. “I missed you.”  
“Yeah.” he smiled back wrapping one arm around her. “You too.”  
Jesus smiled at the exchange before going to help the others unload their hall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aaron approaching to help as well and he had to tamper down all sorts of emotions that were flying to the forefront of his mind.   
“In through the nose, out through the mouth.” he repeated to himself over and over.  
“Hey.” Aaron smiled.  
“Hey.” he smiled back.  
“So why are you avoiding me?” Aaron asked bluntly as the other man handed him a crate of books nearly dropping it at his words.  
“I’m not.” he rushed to say turning his back to grab another crate.  
“Yes, you are.” Aaron smiled reaching out with his powers to get a good read on the man before him.  
Peaceful, focused, strong-willed, Paul. This was Paul and Paul had the distinct urge to run away right now.  
“I’m not avoiding you, but I do need to help get these to where they need to go.” Jesus said jumping from the truck with the crate full of baby clothes.  
“Hey.” Aaron called softly grabbing Jesus’s arm not missing the spike in nerves as he did. He gently took the crate and set it back in the truck then turned to Daryl. “You guys can take care of this right? I need to talk to Paul about my powers.”  
“Yeah, g’on.” Daryl said grabbing the crate and handing it off to Carol. “Do what ya gotta.”  
“Thanks.” Aaron smiled leading Jesus toward his trailer.  
Jesus looked over his shoulder at Daryl and now a smiling Glenn and Maggie.   
“Traitors.” he mouthed.  
Once inside Aaron stood guard at the door waiting for Jesus to get comfortable. The trailer was small and cozy, littered with piles of books of all kinds. There was a small bit of an emotional impression on it meaning that Jesus didn’t spend much time here but it still felt like him making Aaron calm. Which was good considering the conversation they were about to have.  
“So?” Aaron asked gently. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing.” Jesus said smoothly, but it didn’t help, Aaron could feel his panic.  
“Paul, please.” Aaron pleaded taking a step closer. “Since you got here you have been nothing but honest with me. Why are you hiding things now? Trying to get a read on you is way more difficult than the others. What are you hiding?”  
Jesus stared at him. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to have to explain what was on his mind the second Aaron showed up in that clearing with his bite mark. But if he didn’t do it now, then it would come later, and that may be worse. With the Whisperers on the horizon talking about this later may lead to something ugly. Best treat this as a band-aid and get it over with.  
With a sigh, he let go of his emotions letting them flood him like a damn had just broken. Aaron’s eyes widened and he took a sharp breath at the suddenness of it before settling.  
“Oh.” he breathed.  
“Yeah.” Jesus nodded sitting in a chair at his little table.   
“How long?”   
“... Since before I knew you.”  
“How?”  
“Princess, she… sigh… she told me about the B!TTEN and then she also told me about this man who would be my everything. This dirty blonde curly-haired man who would be able to read me like a book. Who would always know what I need and be there for me? At first that made me laugh. No one has ever been there for me. Not like that. I’ve always been alone and I liked it that way. I never got close to anyone, friends, or boyfriends. Even when I was here I kept everyone at arm’s length. So the thought that someone could find a way around all that was ridiculous. But then she started to tell me about you. You were in a town with Eric pretty close to the start and you had left a shirt there. She used it to see into Alexandria to make sure everything was okay there. She would give me updates on you. She was trying to make me fall for you, and it worked. The more she told me, the harder I fell. And I hated it. When we met, you had just lost Eric, the one thing that meant the most to you and here I am hoping you would just look at me like I mattered that much. It was wrong. But still, I couldn’t stay away. When you asked me to teach you how to fight I was jumping for joy. I dreaded the day you got your powers because I knew you would know how I felt and I wasn’t ready to face that. And I didn’t want to be with you just because Princess’s vision said so, that seems like a really stupid reason to fall in love… But here I am falling for the one she said I would… I’m sorry.”  
They sat in silence. Jesus’s words hanging in the air like steam. Aaron wasn’t sure what to say to this. A part of him was happy, he liked Jesus. But another part of him felt like he was betraying Eric. Yes, a year has passed, but the wounds were still fresh and bleeding. Still, if Princess was right, maybe this was meant to be… just not right this second.  
“... I like you a lot.” he finally said looking away. “But… I still…”  
“I know.” Jesus assured. “This doesn’t have to happen.”  
“Not right now.” Aaron amended. “But I don’t want to stop hanging out with you. And maybe one day… who knows.”  
Jesus chuckled.  
“Yeah.” he smiled. “Who knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a read.   
> Hope you liked it.  
> Next chapter will be out next Sunday.  
> See you in the next chapter.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first, let me just say I'm sorry that these chapters are so late. Last two weeks were hell in a barrel for me leaving no time to write or exdit. So to make up for that I'm posting the two chapters I've missed plus adding an extra chapter for next week. Hope that makes the wait worth it.  
> Again I'm sorry.  
> I own nothing, Robet Kirkman you beautiful bastard.  
> Enjoy.

The weeks that followed were less eventful. Aaron stayed at Hilltop, still getting used to his powers with Jesus helping him. They have been trying a few new things as well, like trying to get Aaron to manipulate other people’s emotions. But all that’s done is give Aaron a headache. This time though, as Jesus led him to the training fields, there was something else Paul wanted to try.  
“Alright, this may seem a little odd and unorthodox but bare with me alright.” Jesus smiled as he directed Aaron a few feet in front of him.  
“As long as it doesn’t get you or I killed,” Aaron shrugged. “I think I’ll be okay.”  
“Where’s your faith?” Jesus teased.  
Aaron merely chuckled again and waited.  
“Alright, I’m going to throw something at you and I want you to throw it back. with your powers.”  
This caught the recruiter off guard.  
“How?” he deadpanned.  
“Feel it, channel it just like you do with emotions. Throw it back at me like you do when you sense that I’m nervous or such.”   
Aaron stared at him like he was crazy but nodded standing in a ready position.  
With that confirmation, Jesus shed his leather trench and gloves revealing a black form-fitting T-shirt and tones of ink spiraling along his arms. Aaron knew that wasn’t all of it. Jesus’s entire body would be covered with patterns and illustrations. He never went outside the walls without them as well as a small armada of knives. He watched as Paul held out his hand pulling some ink from the opposite arm it floated in the air for a moment before beginning to take shape. It became a knife, and now he was a little nervous. It may just be blackened water and gum Arabic, but he's seen Jesus pierce a tree with a drop. In his hands it was lethal.  
Jesus took hold of the knife twirling it around in his hand for a minute before he let it fly heading straight for Aaron. Panicked Aaron threw out his arms, inadvertently reaching out with his powers. He connected with the knife for a second as it came at him. For a second it was his. It wasn’t Paul’s ink, it was Aaron’s. And in the second he had complete control of it. But it was only for a second, and in that second all he had time for was to send it back to its original keeper. It happened before he really knew what was going on. He had a split moment of panic where he thought the knife was really going to impale Jesus’s face. But the ninja simply lifted the arm from which the ink came and absorbed it back into his skin. It spiraled around his arm for a moment before finally settling. The man himself was smiling like a loon.  
“Knew it.” he smirked.  
“What was that?” Aaron demanded dumbfounded.  
“You’re a channeler.” Paul shrugged stepping forward. “You channel emotions and other things. It’s a good power to have, when the whisperers come they’ll have their own B!TTEN and you’ll be able to use their powers against them. The best part you’ll feel them before they come at you.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron smiled sheepishly. “I guess you’re right.”  
“Let’s go again.” 

It was another week before someone was bit again. They got word from Alexandria that Rick and Andrea were out patrolling and were overwhelmed by walkers. They were okay as far as everyone knew, showing signs of clearing almost immediately. Daryl had wanted to be there for his friend so he and Carol were planning to head there in the afternoon. They didn’t even make it half a mile before a herd bombarded them. They came back a few minutes later, Carol dragging Daryl as she went screaming for help.  
“Enid!” Maggie called as they rushed the others through the gate. “Get the medical trailer ready.”  
“It was them.” Carol panted still clinging to Daryl. “The Whispers, I heard them. They were hunting us.”  
“Get him in the trailer.” Maggie ordered Aaron, Jesus, and Glenn. “Carol, tell me everything.” 

It was the whisperers, from everything Carol had described Jesus could confirm that it was them.  
“They’re moving faster than I originally thought.” he said pondering. “We’ll need to clear the area. Try to keep them at bay. Same for the Kingdom and Alexandria.”  
“How do we do that?” Maggie demanded keeping up a face of calm, but Jesus didn’t need to be Aaron or Glenn to know that she was barely keeping it together.  
“He’s going to use ink.” Glenn said for him. “Create a barrier to keep them on a path. Away from the communities for now.”  
“And that will work?” Aaron sounded skeptical, getting Jesus to make a face. “I trust you and if you say this will work I’ll believe you. But you told me that these people have powers too. Won’t they just use their powers to take down the barrier?”  
“These people respect borders.” Jesus told him. “What starts the war is us traveling into their territories unknowingly. They retaliate coasting lives and we fight back. But things have changed. They came onto our land. We need to set up borders. They’ll respect them for a time.”  
“If things have changed then what starts the war?” Terra asked.  
“They still do.” Jesus sighed. “The ones I was talking about there is a vision where no one was bit yet, no one even knew that was a possibility. Glenn and the others were still dead, Carl gets bit and kills himself before he can clear during the war, and Rick eventually dies before this threat comes to pass. But because I got bit and Princess found me we’re walking a different path now.”  
“So what do the Whisperers do to start the war?” Maggie asked sternly.  
“They have B!TTEN, their leader is called Alpha, and she controls the dead. They have taken to believing that everyone who survives the bite is strong enough to survive this world while the weak die and become her puppets. So they're acting as Darwin and getting rid of the weaklings.”  
“Are all their people bit then?” Aaron asked.  
“No, but they are not averse to being so. Whether they die or live they don’t care. They’re letting nature take them wherever.”  
“So they are trying to convert the rest of humanity.” Terra gapped. “Dead or alive. That’s like Hitler level of fucked up.”  
“Then why do they still respect borders?” Maggie asked.  
“It’s a sign that whoever made them is strong.” Jesus told. “They were strong enough to establish community and borders. They’ll only attack after giving it some thought. That’ll buy us some time at least.”  
“Time enough to train Rick, Andrea, and Daryl?” Glenn asked. “I’ve seen them, their powers are incredible. They’re also really difficult to control. Do you think we have enough time?”  
“We have to.” Jesus sighed. “Princess can handle Rick and Andrea, Daryl worries me a little though.”   
“Why’s that?” Aaron prodded.  
“He needs to have certain people around him when he wakes.” He told them. “As soon as he can be moved, we need to take him to Alexandria, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Aaron, Terra, and Michonne need to be there too. And I’ll need to be there cause my powers will help subdue him if need be.”  
“That’s everyone in this room.” Terra pointed out. “Why does he need all of us.”  
“To keep him calm.” Glenn said already knowing what Daryl will become. “His powers can be a bit volatile.”  
“You’ll see when it happens.” Jesus assured. “For now I have to get to work on the borders up.”  
“I’ll go with you.” Aaron offered stepping forward.  
“No.” Jesus urged turning to push the other back. “Stay here.”  
“You’re worried.” Aaron channeled. “You're afraid you’ll come across more whisperers and you don’t want me there for that. That’s exactly why I want to go. I’m not letting you do this alone.”   
“Aaron your powers-”  
“Are completely under control. I’ll go get the horses ready.” Aaron smiled turning on his heel and heading for the stables.  
“Aaron.” Jesus called but he was already gone.   
He groaned turning to the rest of the room looking to Maggie and Glenn for help; maybe they can force him to stay for some chore or something.  
“Don’t look at us, he’s your boyfriend.” Glenn snorted.  
This only made Jesus groan again as he started for the door.  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” he sighed.  
“Yet.” Terra called after him making him groan again.

They first needed materials for the barrier, and Jesus knew exactly where to get them.  
“How many times have you raided this place?” Aaron asked as they tied up their horses by the front doors.  
“More than I know.” Jesus shrugged. “When the world stops no one thinks to hit bookstores, even ones with cafes attached.”  
“Lucky us.” Aaron smirked.  
The best place for an inkmancer to get his needed weapons would be either a bookstore or tattoo parlor, which they intended to hit next. This bookstore happened to be a Bookish Mania, a massive one with three floors. It was a book lion’s wet dream.  
“What are we grabbing?” Aaron asked.  
“Anything that won’t be useful or entertaining.” Jesus said.  
“That’s a bit harsh.” Aaron smirked. “I’m sure every one of these books was made with love and care.”  
“Or the hopes of fame.” Jesus snorted. “There are plenty of copies of each book, if it comes down to it we’ll use some of the good ones too.”   
“Can’t you put the ink back after you don’t need it anymore?”  
“Yeah, but who knows if this border will ever come down.”  
“Point taken.”  
They went through the store picking up anything that looked like it wouldn't interest anyone in this day and age. There was a good selection. And if they needed they could take from the back stock in the storage rooms.   
“Wow.” Aaron snorted picking up a book that had made its way to the ground at one point or another. “Look at this.”  
Jesus leaned over his shoulder and gave a dry chuckle.  
“How to cure the homosexual agenda.” he snorted. “I’m not using that. We can use it for kindling.”  
“Wouldn’t it be a good idea to use it for the border?” Aaron suggested. “Put something so ignorant toward a good cause of saving the lives of everyone, hetero, and homo.”  
Jesus thought about it for a moment then shrugged.   
“Alright, we’ll use it.” he told Aaron with a smile.  
Aaron smiled back stuffing the paper back into his bag then pausing.  
“What is it?” Jesus asked tensing.  
“I feel something, a couple of somethings.” Aaron said confused. “They’re heading for us.”  
“What do you feel?”  
“... hunger…”  
“Walkers.” Jesus hissed pulling out one of his knives. “How close?”  
“They're gonna get the horses.” Aaron suddenly cried rushing for the door.  
“Aaron wait!” Jesus called running after him.   
Outside there were maybe thirteen walkers all heading for the now nervous horses. Aaron had already unsheathed his own machete and was going for the closest one. Jesus jumped in kicking one hard enough in the head to cave its skull before plunging his knife into the next. In all honesty, he could end this quickly with his powers, but he didn’t see the need. If it was a herd then sure, but this was hardly such. Besides they didn’t know if the Whisperers were close and watching. He didn’t want to give them something to counter. They dispatched them quickly waiting for a moment to see if anymore showed up or if even the Whisperers popped up.  
“Feel anything?” Jesus asked at Aaron’s back.  
“No.” Aaron shaking his head, reaching his powers out as far as they would go.  
“We should have enough.” Jesus told him. “Let’s get the bags and go.”   
They hurried to gather up all their gear then headed out to the edge of the explored territory of the communities. Dismounting, Jesus laid all the books out before him then pulled every last drop of ink from the pages.  
“How are you going to do this?” Aaron asked standing by him.  
“I’m going to stretch the ink as far as I can then lift a wall.”  
“You can do that?”  
“As long as the ink stays connect then yes.”Jesus sighed kneeling so his hands were touching the ink on the ground. “Now for this part, I need to concentrate.”  
“I’ve got your back.” Aaron assured pulling out his machete again and scanning the area.  
“Thanks.” Jesus smiled before fixing his features into one of complete focus.   
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused on stretching the ink as far as it could reach. He tried not to thin it as it went, wanting the wall to be as strong a possible. Thankfully he was able to avoid that as the time to raise it came. Taking another deep breath he stood bringing the ink with him. For miles in each direction, there was just a mass of blackness that rose from the ground. Probably freaking the hell out of anyone who saw it. Aaron watched fascinated as Jesus rose it to fifteen feet. If he went any higher the ink would be too thin. Then he watched as Jesus forced it two feet into the ground and with a clap of his hands turned it into solid steel.   
Aaron’s amazement lasted only a second as in the next Jesus fell to his knees panting.  
“Paul!” he urged kneeling with him.  
“I’m okay.” Jesus assured. “I just need a minute to catch my breath.”  
Aaron sighed in relief reaching over and placing a hand on Paul’s shoulder hoping to maybe leach some of the exhaustion.  
“That was awesome.” he smiled.  
Jesus could only manage a weak chuckle.  
They waited for a few more minutes before climbing back onto their horses and riding for Hilltop. They made it back just as the sun was just beginning to set.  
“It’s done?” Maggie asked as they were dismounting.  
“Yeah.” Jesus assured wiping some sweat from his brow. “I have no idea how long it will last, maybe a day, maybe a month. but it will not last indefinitely.”   
“As long as it gives us time, that’s all we need.” She smiled.  
“How’s Daryl?” Aaron asked.  
“He’s doing fine.” her smile grew all the brighter at the mention of their friend. “Enid says he’s showing signs of clearing already.”  
“And Carol?” Jesus prodded.   
At this Maggie’s smiled dimmed just the slightest.   
“She’s still at his side.” she reported. “She hasn’t left since she finished giving me her report. She knows he’ll make it, but she wants to be there when he wakes up.”  
“She should be.” Jesus smiled kindly. “You all should. Has Enid or Carson said anything about being able to move him?”  
“We’ve talked about it.” she nodded. “She said that he should be okay tomorrow, that he might even wake up then.”  
“We need to have him around his people before he wakes up. He needs all of you around him to keep him calm.”  
She considered this, crossing her arms deliberating what would be the best move.   
“It’s getting late, even with the barrier I don’t think it’s safe to travel in such a large group.” she thought out loud. “First thing in the morning would be best. We’ll have to send a rider to get Michonne.”  
“Agreed.” he nodded. “We may have to spend a few days there. So we should spend the remaining hours we have to make arrangements.”  
She nodded giving them both a smile and going off to do just that.  
“I have to go talk to my students.” Jesus told Aaron attempting to do just that, but being stopped by Aaron’s hand on his elbow.  
“After you eat something.” he told the long-haired man. “That barrier took a lot out of you.”  
“I’m-”  
“C’mon.” Aaron didn’t even give him a chance to argue.  
After they ate something Aaron let Jesus go and talk to all of the B!TTEN to let them know he was leaving and to keep practicing. After that he retired to his trailer, picking up the novel he had been reading for the last couple of nights. But his thoughts kept him from really concentrating on the story.   
“Things are really starting now.” he thought sadly. “Daryl is going to be a handful.”   
Before he could dwell too much on that though, there was a knock at the door. It was gentle, barely even audible to his ears. He wondered if he even heard it or if it was just his mind taking a toll with the stress. But then it sounded again just the tiniest bit louder. Curious he got up and peeked out through the window. His curiosity only got stronger when he saw who it was.  
“Aaron?” Jesus asked softly after opening the door. “What’s up, is something wrong with Daryl or Carol. Is it one of the B!TTEN?”  
“No.” Aaron insisted looking flustered and red.  
“Then, is it your powers?”  
“No.” Aaron murmured.  
“Then, why are you here?”  
Aaron didn’t say anything at first, just looked at his feet. Clad in his sleeping clothes- a t-shirt and sweats- Jesus assumed he couldn’t be too happy staying out in the cold night.  
“Why don’t you come in and tell me.” Jesus offered stepping aside for the other.  
Aaron stepped inside but did not go any further than the doorway.  
“I don’t have much for drinks.” Jesus admitted. “But I could fix us up some god awful coffee.”  
“No need.” Aaron told him, finally looking up at him. “The truth is…”  
Jesus waited, but it seemed Aaron was stuck on what to say next.  
“You know,” He smiled. “It’s not fair that I can’t hide anything from you, but you can from me.” smile still in place he leaned back against the wall waiting for whatever it was Aaron wanted to say. “You know that whatever it is I will not judge. As your friend and mentor, I’m open to anything you throw at me.”  
This seemed to relax the empath just the slightest. His shoulders sagged and he took a deep breath. Locking blue with blue-green.  
“I can’t sleep.” he finally said, still blushing. “I keep thinking about the Whisperers and Daryl. I mean I know he’s going to make it, but he just seemed to find his place in this community but now-”  
“He’ll still have that place.” Jesus promised. “You and I will make sure of that.”   
“I know,” he nodded. “But still, my mind won’t stop. I can’t get a wink of sleep.”  
Jesus watched him for a moment, then looked over to his own bed getting a crazy idea.   
“Want to sleep in my bed?” he asked only realizing what he said after Aaron gave him a shocked expression. “I mean, do you want to use my bed and I’ll sleep on my couch.”   
“I couldn’t-”  
“It might help you sleep.” Jesus murmured. “You once said that my presence puts you at ease.”  
“Yes, but-”  
“I really don’t mind.” Jesus assured. “I grew up with a lot of people around. Having a part of a trailer to myself is actually a bit unnerving. Really you'd be helping me out more than the other way around.”  
Aaron could sense the partial lie, but chose to indulge the bookish man.  
“Alright if you insist.” he smiled.  
They made quick work of preparing the couch for Jesus and settling in for bed.  
“Will it bother you if I read for a little bit?” Jesus asked before he turned off the light.  
“No.” Aaron shook his head, creating a shifting sound as his cheek rubbed against the pillowcase.  
With a nod Jesus opened the novel back up to the page he left off, suddenly more interesting in it.  
“What are you reading?” Aaron asked, his voice just above a whisper.  
Pausing mid-sentence, Jesus looked up toward his bed not really able to make out Aaron’s face since he was curled up in the covers. It took everything he had for Jesus not to think about the kind of emotions it raised in him to see Aaron in his bed like that. So he chose to focus on the book instead.  
“George R.R. Martin’s Game of Thrones.” he told him. “You ever read it?”  
“I’ve heard of it.” Aaron admitted. “But I never got around to reading it… Is it any good?”  
“It’s kind of dry, but the characters make up for that.”  
They were quiet again, so Jesus resumed his reading but it did not last long.  
“Um…” Aaron began, “This is gonna sound dumb…”  
“What is it?” Jesus encouraged.  
“Could you… could you maybe read some of it to me?”  
Jesus just stared at the Aaron shaped lump for a second not sure what to do with the request. This of course made Aaron uncomfortable. He fidgeted till he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Just to help me fall asleep.” he clarified. “I just… just want something to help shut down my brain.”  
It was quiet for a moment, Aaron could feel that Jesus was still unsure making him all the more self-conscious.   
“Daenerys Targaryen wed Khal Drogo with fear and barbaric splendor in a field beyond the wall of Pentos, for the Dothraki believed that all things of importance in a man’s life must be done beneath the open sky.” He began, his voice smooth and flowing carrying throughout the small trailer softly yet strong.  
Aaron listened with his full attention letting the voice fill him and the story take him somewhere far away from walkers, and whisperers. A world where it was up to someone else to save the world. A world he could visit then leave as soon as he’s had enough. It was enough to calm him but not enough to put him to sleep. The story was getting more and more interesting with every word Jesus spoke. When he did finally doze off it was several pages later and not long after Jesus himself had slipped into sleep letting the book fall open on his chest.  
They both slept heavily for the first time since all this started. Maybe it was the book. Maybe it was Aaron’s powers putting them at ease in some way. Or maybe…  
Just maybe it was because they were together.

The next morning they situated Daryl in a wagon with Carol and Enid watching over him, then they mounted their horses. Kal was sent to the Kingdom to fetch Michonne at the same time, so they hoped that she would be there before he woke up. It was a quick trip to Alexandria with few walkers or threats. For that they were all grateful.   
“Put him in here.” Siddiq told them as they moved Daryl into the infirmary.  
“Rick.” Maggie smiled greeting Alexandria’s leader who rushed over with Andrea and Carl.   
“How is he?” he demanded seeing Daryl resting on the cot.  
“He’ll be awake soon.” Enid assured smiling at Carl.   
“How are you two doing?” Glenn asked handing Hershal to a cooing Andrea. “How is the training going?”  
“So far fine.” Rick nodded. “We’ve almost got a handle on our powers. The training itself is...”  
“Life-threatening.” Andrea supplied with a haunted look.  
“So show us.” Terra urged looking excited. “We want to see them.”  
“They are pretty impressive.” Rosita confirmed from her place at the wall.  
“So show us.” Aaron smiled.  
The leading couple looked at each other, sharing an embarrassed smile before turning to the rest of the room.  
“You first.” Andrea told him. “I'm entertaining the little man.”  
“Fine.” Rick nodded looking around the room before settling on something. He held out his hands and spoke. “Encyclopedia.”   
With his command, the book dematerialized from the shelf and then rematerialized in his hands.   
“Whoa.” Terra cheered. “That’s so cool.”  
“You’re turn.” Rick smirked holding the book out to Andrea.  
“Here.” she handed Hershel off to his mother then turned to the book holding out her hand, then raising it in the air. As her hand moved so did the book.  
Shakely and with great effort she moved the book back to the shelf, then- just to show off- she made every small object in the room float.  
“So cool.” Terra grinned.  
“You seem to be in complete control.” Jesus noted with his own smile.  
“It’s taken a lot of hard work,” Rick shrugged. “But we didn’t stop until we could.”  
“Still freaked out when we woke up.” Andrea snickered. “Everything started floating around me and Rick couldn’t say things like water, or shoes without them just appearing and smacking him in the face.”  
“Wonder if Daryl will be like that.” Carl hummed.  
“We’ll see when he wakes up.” Rick assured with an impish smile.  
“Michonne needs to be here when that happens.” Jesus stressed.  
“Why?” Carol asked softly still at Daryl’s side. “You keep saying we all need to be here for when he wakes up, but you won’t tell us why. What’s going to happen to him?”  
“Carol.” Glenn warned gently. “It’s not really something we can explain.”  
“He becomes a wolfman.”   
They all turned to the door where Princess stood casually leaning against the jam in her ridiculous pink fur coat.  
“He what?” Rick gawked.  
“Seriously.” Jesus groaned. “Do you not know the meaning of subtle.”  
“His mind got switched with that of a wolf.” she continued ignoring Jesus. “So he thinks like one. We need you all here when he wakes up because you’re his closest people, his family. Or as he will now think, pack.”  
“We’re... his pack?” Carl breathed.  
“What does that mean?” Carol demanded. “What will he do?”  
“Well for one, all his senses are going to be ten times sharper than they are now.” she giggled. “And considering they are already pretty amazing he’s going to be unstoppable, especially since his strength and speed are going to double.”  
“That's not all though.” Jesus sighed. “The reason you all need to be here is because he is going to need to scent you.”  
“To what us?” Abraham blanched.  
“Scent.” Jesus continued. “Wolves scent one another to affirm pack bonds. It’s just to reassure that you're family, that you’re with him.”  
“Will he need to stay with everyone then?” Carol asked starting to understand.  
“Once he gets control of his instincts then he should be able to go back to Hilltop.” he assured her. “He may need to come back every now and then to calm them, but he’ll be able to live away from the pack just fine.”   
“But until then,” Glenn jumped in. “We need to be here for him.”  
“Sounds like trouble.”  
they all turned again to the door where Michonne stood with a cocky smile.   
“But for Daryl, we’ll do it.” she assured.  
“It’s really good to see you.” Andrea chimed hugging the other woman close.  
“Of course.” Michonne nodded, hugging her just as tight.   
“Better get comfortable.” Jesus told them, taking a seat by the window. “We should all be here when he wakes up. We’ve got a bit of waiting ahead of us.”

It was late into the afternoon when Carol started to notice Daryl stirring.  
“Jesus.” she called softly.  
“Stay calm.” he told her still at the window. “Stay with him, talk to him, softly.”  
She nodded turning back to Daryl.  
“Daryl…” she soothed. “Love it’s me. You can wake up now.”  
His eyes fluttered for a moment before snapping open. With a grunt he moved, faster than any of them could track, across the room and tucked himself in a corner glaring at all of them.  
“No sudden movements.” Jesus urged as everyone went to stand. “Stay sitting. Let Carol calm him down.”  
“Daryl.” she called rising to her feet slowly.  
His eyes were everywhere. He didn’t settle on any one particular. Just watched them all warily.   
“Daryl look at me.” she urged finally getting his attention. “You’re safe.” she assured. “You’re among family. Pack.” she used the word that Jesus had suggested hoping it would make him more comfortable. “You’re safe, you’re with pack. You’re safe.”  
He let her inch closer to him, closer and closer until she was kneeling before him.  
“I’m here.” she cooed reaching her hand for his shoulder. “I’m here.”   
Quick as a whip, he snatched her hand and used it to pull her close. Everyone tensed as he buried his nose in her neck and sniffed.  
“...Carol.” he hummed.  
“Yes.” she breathed.  
“Mate.” he growled.  
She tensed, not understanding the term at first.  
“Yes.” she relaxed. “I’m yours.”  
The next thing he did confused them. He pulled back just a bit and rubbed his cheek to hers then did the same to the other side. Then he pulled away bringing her wrist to his lips where he nipped at the pulse point. She stayed still the whole time moving only as he wished. Eventually, he stood, taking her with him.  
“Okay?” she asked.  
He only nodded, shifting from foot to foot.  
“What is it?” she asked cupping his cheek.  
He glanced to everyone else and let out a small whine, but she understood.  
“Go ahead.” she told him smiling kindly. “They already know what to expect. Go ahead.”  
He nodded, going red as he took her hand and walked further into the room. He bye-passed everyone at first heading straight for where Rick and Maggie were. He paused, looking to the side as he tilted his head exposing his neck to both of them. They looked at him confused then looked to Jesus for guidance.  
“He’s asking permission.” he told them remembering what Princess said she saw in her vision. “He sees both of you as Alpha, so he’s asking for permission to scent you.”  
“Oh.” Maggie said still looking confused.  
Rick took a deep breath then looked his brother dead in the face and nodded.   
Daryl waited till Maggie did the same before he crept forward leaning his head toward Rick’s neck. He let their neck touch and stayed there for a second before pulling pack and bringing Rick’s wrist to his neck rubbing it then dropping it. He did the same to Maggie then moved on to the rest of his “pack”. One by one he scented each one of the members of his family dragging Carol with him every step. When he finally finished with Carl- the last person- Jesus assumed they were done and stood getting ready to start working with Daryl. But then the man surprised him. He stood before him. Confused he just started at the man, only to have the breath stolen from him as Daryl leaned forward pressing their necks together. He still stood shocked as Daryl took his hand, removed his glove and rubbed his wrist to his neck.  
“You didn’t know?” Aaron asked after Daryl backed up.  
Jesus simply could not form words.  
“You are part of this family.” Rick smirked. “Have been since you came to us.”  
“Pack.” Daryl said.  
“So sorry, but you’re stuck with us.” Terra smirked.  
He still didn’t know what to say. He looked to everyone in the room starting to see them in a new light. Could he really have a family?  
“Heh.” he breathed looking down. “I um… we should ah get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming in like two seconds.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> See you in like two seconds.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, not much else to say.  
> I own nothing, it belongs to Robbert Kirkman.  
> Enjoy.

Like he thought training Daryl was not easy. Jesus was extremely thankful to have both Aaron and Glenn to help him since Daryl was not very forthcoming with his thoughts or feelings. They wouldn’t be able to leave Alexandria for a while yet. His instincts were driving him to stay close to his Pack. So a lot of the time they would have to be around him while he trained which embarrassed the hell out of him. But it worked out since Princess was still training Rick and Andrea. He was already an amazing tracker, so teaching him to get ahold of his new sharpened senses was easy. His speed and strength were a bit tricky, but after a few fallen trees and some black eyes, they managed to get that under control as well. It was his instincts that were giving them pause.  
“Where is he?” Jesus asked looking around the field full of his new family.  
“Out there.” Carol sighed looking to the trees. “When it gets to be too much, before this and now he would always go out there to calm down. To feel better.”  
“Go get him.” Princess told him throwing another knife at Adrea for her to control. “He’s your student.”  
“Maybe we should give him space.” Jesus suggested.   
“Nah-ah.” Princess shook her head throwing three more not really caring that Andrea was soaked with sweat. “Go get him, figure out what will help him.”   
He knew better by this point than to disobey. So he began his trudge up through the tall grass to the trees. He wasn’t a good tracker like Daryl but he was decent enough. Still, Daryl didn’t make it easy for him.  
“There you are.” he panted finally finding him under a tree. “You didn’t show up for lessons, want to tell me why that is.”  
Daryl didn’t look at him, just continued to sharpen his arrows.  
“I thought we got past the silent treatment.” Jesus snorted, keeping his distance so as not to overwhelm the new B!TTEN. “I know you’re having issues with your instincts but I can’t help you unless you tell me. C’mon Daryl, just talk to me.”  
Still nothing.  
“Okay.” he smiled lifting some ink from his skin and using it like a whip letting it crack at Daryl.  
Of course, Daryl heard it coming long before it came near him and jumped out of the way.  
“Th’ hell!” he snarled clenching his fists.   
“You won’t talk to me.” Jesus shrugged pulling his ink back just a little. “And you skipped training.” again he whipped the ink at him which again Daryl dodged. “So count this as a remedial lesson.”  
So they went on. It was part of their training him with his speed, agility and strength. Daryl’s goal was to simply get close enough to touch Jesus. While Jesus just tried to keep him away.  
“So,” Jesus started flipping backward out of Daryl’s reach. “What exactly is bothering you?”  
“Nothin’.” Daryl snarled leaping up a tree to gain the upper hand.  
“Cheater.” Jesus snorted maneuvering the ink so it formed a ring around him as he watched the trees. “It’s your instincts right?” he called waiting for the strike. “Something is driving you crazy. Something about pack bonds maybe, or maybe something with Carol?”  
“She’s fine.” Daryl hissed from somewhere above.   
“Okay so then it’s pack.”  
“It’s nothin’.”   
Jesus could tell by the tone in the hunter’s voice that he hit a nerve.   
“Pack, got it.” he nodded. “So tell me what’s going on with the pack?”  
A branch snapping was his only warning. With practiced reflexes he pushed out the ink to block Daryl’s attack, pushing him back only for the wolfman to land perfectly on his feet.  
“Told ya.” he grumbled, straightening himself. “It’s nothin’”  
“Right.” Jesus groaned, barely dodging as Daryl shot forward past his ink ring. “That’s why you’ve secluded yourself out here away from everyone. Because it’s nothing. Or maybe because there’s no one out here to overwhelm your senses and send your instincts into overdrive.”   
Daryl didn’t answer just looked down. Smiling softly Jesus pulled the ink back into place, still keeping his distance. Daryl was ready now to talk.  
“Tell me what’s going on Daryl.” he implored.   
Defeated Daryl deflated against a tree and started chewing on his thumbnail.  
“Th’ scent ain’t strong enough.” he grumbled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Ah keep scentin’ ‘em, mah pack, but th’ scent don’t ever get strong enough. Don’t want ta keep scenting ‘em… It’s… weird.”  
“It was at first, I’ll admit.” Jesus shrugged walking closer. “But I’ve grown accustomed to it, just as everyone else has.”  
“Yeah, but…” Daryl paused trying to put his thoughts into words. “It’s just… no one else can scent it. They don’t see how they’re mah pack, don’t respect th’ bond.”  
“They don’t think like you Daryl.”   
“Ah know, but it still don’t make me feel any better. Ah get so angry wit everyone.”   
“I know.” Jesus nodded placing a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll find a way to make sure everyone knows.”  
“How?”  
“Not sure yet, but we’ll figure it out.”  
Daryl snorted but seemed calmer. Then he started to blush and Jesus knew what was coming. Daryl reach out taking Jesus’s hand and rubbed the wrist to his neck, marking Jesus as pack.   
“We’ll figure it out.” Jesus promised. “But for now, we should head back. Carol will come out here herself if we don’t hurry.”  
“Yeah.” Daryl gave a small smile at the thought of his mate- force of nature that woman was. “An’ Ah bet that Aaron will be right behind ‘er.”  
Jesus choked back his surprised grunt, shaking his head leading Daryl back to the Alexandria. 

It took him a little while to figure out how to help Daryl and during that time Daryl got into a few fights with people who didn’t respect his pack bond. It was a tense couple of days, keeping everyone on edge as Daryl stalked around fighting his instincts. Carol, Rick and Maggie were the only ones that could keep him in line but they couldn’t be with him twenty-four seven as much as Carol wouldn’t mind that.  
Finally, after letting Daryl go for a ride on his bike to calm down, Jesus got a perfect idea.   
“Ya want meh ta wha?” Daryl asked.   
“Just trust me.” Jesus urged handing him the bundle he had just scavenged. “Sleep with these, let them soak up your scent.”  
“This will be interesting.” Carol smiled.   
“Don’t get any ideas woman.” Daryl hissed.   
After a few days of him sleeping with the bundle, Jesus called another pack meeting.  
“So what's this about?” Rick asked as they gathered at his house.  
“This is to help Daryl.” Jesus informed taking the bundle from said wolfman, revealing a bunch of bandanas. “To help everyone understand that you’re his pack and to respect that.”  
“And you're going to do that with a bunch of hair accessories?” Abraham wondered.  
“Everyone’s going to wear one.” he smiled. “Preferably around your necks. They are covered in his scent so you’ll have it no matter what, meaning he doesn’t have to keep scenting you. This will also make it clear that something is going on with all of us.”   
“Yeah, like some creepy cult.” Andrea snorted.   
“Just go with it.” Jesus sighed handing her the green bandana. “Rick, Maggie, you two get red ones, to make it clear that you are a bit different. Carol yours and Daryl’s are blue so you match. I’m hoping that this will help people see that you are Daryl’s mate. The rest of us will have green. It stands out so people can’t miss them. We’ll try it out for a few days and see what happens. Just keep them on alright.”

The days that followed were peaceful. Most people in Alexandria already knew about the pack, but for the ones that didn’t; they noticed the bandanas, noticed they matched and they all wore them in the same place. So they asked. This made it clear, by them asking they began to understand that they need to conduct themselves differently when it came to the pack.   
In the end, it worked out perfectly.  
“I guess we’ll be heading home tomorrow.” Jesus sighed stretching out on Aaron’s couch- he had been staying there in the guest room since they got there.  
“Looks like.” Aaron nodded.  
“I still want to continue our training sessions.” Jesus assured. “Still meet out in the same place like before.”  
“What?” Aaron looked like Jesus had just grown another head.  
“Well I assumed,” Jesus stated closing his eyes so in a way he wasn't really apart of this conversation, of the words he didn't want to say. “That since you got a hold on your powers you can stay home now. We’ll still see each other of course, I mean if you want to.”  
“Stay home…” Aaron understood now, but it sounded wrong.  
He didn’t really think of this house as home, it was a place to rest his head. It hadn’t been home since he lost Eric. And now… without Jesus…  
“No.” he shook his head.  
“Oh.” Jesus sounded like his heart just cracked painfully. “I understand. You are already pretty good, and with your powers… I guess you don’t really need my help anymore.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Aaron urged facing Jesus fully now. “I… I want to go back to Hilltop with you.”  
Jesus blinked nonunderstanding.  
“The last month or so,” Aaron began. “I’ve been drowning in everyone else's emotions and it gets to be too much sometimes. The one thing that has kept me sane is you. You always ground me. I feel your feelings for me and it clears everything up. I…” he didn’t know what else he could say, how he could make Jesus see that he just wanted to be with him. So with steady hands, he cupped Jesus's face holding it still as he leaned closer. “I don’t want to be away from you.”  
With little hesitation he presses his lips to Jesus and hoped. Jesus couldn’t comprehend what was happening but he didn’t dare fight it. Whatever this was felt good. So good. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to deepen the kiss making Aaron sigh with bliss. It was gentle, almost hushed. Aaron could feel everything Jesus felt. His joy and pleasure, filled him, making things suddenly very heated. He moaned, deep and passionate making them both pull back in shock. They stared at each other, red-faced and breathing harshly, before busting out laughing.  
“Need to work on that.” Aaron murmured thoroughly embarrassed.  
“I’ll help you.” Jesus promised.  
“At Hilltop.” Aaron insisted. “At home.”  
Jesus chuckled and nodded.  
“At home.” he assured.

The weeks that followed were… quiet. Not a peaceful quiet, more like a calm before the storm. It made everyone uneasy and those of the eleven who had already cleared train all the harder to be ready. But there were a few times when things were good. Jesus and Aaron now shared Jesus’s trailer and would often disappear outside the walls to help Aaron get control of the new aspect to his powers- so making out. Daryl was way more efficient with his hunts than he was before. And considering that he was already pretty amazing, this meant that he was bringing back twice as much. He was also more affectionate oddly enough. But it only extended to those in his pack. But of course especially towards Carol who didn’t seem to mind. These moments were few in the days, the rest of the time was spent arming defenses and keeping communications with the other settlements to be sure nothing was wrong, or to be ready to rush to their aid.   
It was on one of these little commutes that things finally fell into place knocking over the last domino.   
“Stay safe.” Glenn urged hugging Maggie tight.  
“I’ll be fine.” she assured kissing him fully on the lips.   
“I still don’t see why I can’t come with you, or go in your place.”  
“Hershel needs one of us to stay here, as well as the rest of the community.” she told him. “And I haven’t seen Ezekiel since Jesus first showed up. I want to build a good rapport with him. It’s best if I go.”  
He didn’t look happy about it but he nodded letting her take their son into her arms so she can crush him to her chest.  
“Be good for daddy, alright baby.” she cooed making the little boy gurgle with delight.  
“He’s always good.” Glenn chuckled.   
“I know.” she sighed giving her son a big kiss on the forehead before handing him back to her husband.  
“You watch out for each other alright.” Aaron told Carol and Daryl as they walked them to the gate.  
“Always.” Carol smiled.  
“I still think maybe I should go with you.” Jesus urged looking fidgety.  
“Nah.” Daryl shook his head. “Ya got new B!TTEN ta train.”  
“And Daryl is more than capable with his own abilities.” Carol reminded. “And you just checked the barrier yesterday, it’s still up. We”ll be just fine.”  
“Still…” Jesus really didn’t have a good counter, but there was this feeling inside his gut that told him to go with them. But they were right, Daryl was excellent with his new powers and Maggie and Carol were more than capable fighters. They could handle themselves. But still… “Just be careful.”  
“We will.” she assured hugging him.  
As a way of goodby, Daryl pulled them close so their necks were pressed together. Even though the bandanas had helped with his instincts phenomenally, he still felt the need to affirm the bond. They didn’t mind. At this point it was as comforting for them as it was for him.   
With that, Maggie climbed onto her horse, Daryl and Carol onto his triumph and they were off.  
Though they were sure that the barrier was still up and we're all experts when it came to walker slaying that didn’t mean that they were going to let their guard down.  
“There seems to be less and less walker activity.” Maggie stated as they stopped for a break.  
“Maybe the wall Jesus put up cut off more than we thought.” Carol suggested after taking a gulp of water.  
“Maybe,” Daryl trailed off keeping watch, his head titled as he listened to the wind. “But not all of ‘em. There is a herd comin’, can hear ‘em on th’ wind.”   
“How many do you think?” Carol asked.  
Tilting his head up he took a sniff making a face and wincing.  
“By th’ smell, I’d say a couple dozen, maybe more.” he coughed.  
“We should keep going.’ Maggie told them remounting her horse. “Try to stay ahead of them and warn the Kingdom so we can deal with them properly.”   
They agreed and hopped onto the triumph letting the engine rev. Even over the engine, Daryl could hear the groans, smell the decay and feel their overbearing presence. But all that became absolutely trivial though when a new sound reached his ears.  
“Hold up.” he called gripping the brake.   
“What is it?” Carol asked leaning closer to him.   
“Did you sense something?” Maggie asked.  
“Shh.” he hissed at them.  
They stayed quiet listening to the wind trying to sense what he did, but knowing that they couldn’t.  
“Oh shit.” Daryl paled.  
“What is it?” Carol murmured trying to follow his eye’s path.   
“They’re whispering.” he breathed. “There’s anotha herd ahead of us. They’re gonna try ta cut us off. We need ta go.”  
Without another word they rushed ahead trying to get to the Kingdom before the other herd cut them off. The pedal to the metal, the horse chasing the carrot, they flew forward with desperation. The gates were just insight. They were going to make it. They had to make it.   
Then the first dead body rounded the corner.  
“Whoa!” Maggie called as her horse spooked rearing up and nearly throwing her.  
Dary came to a screeching sideways to a halt as more than six dozen shambled for them.  
“We can’t push through with the horse or bike.” Carol informed hoping off and pulling her knife from its sheath and her gun from her holster. “They’ll just pull us right off.”  
“We have ta fight through.” he agreed taking out his own twin daggers that he’s taken to using.   
“Then let’s get this over with.” Maggie growled pulling her rifle off her back. “I have a baby and husband to get to.”  
“Remember last time.” Carol warned looking to Daryl. “You said you heard whispers. There among them, they have weapons and powers, they will kill. Expect every single one of them to fight back.”  
They both nodded, standing side by side they waited for the heard to reach them. Maggie and Carol started firing when they were twenty-five feet away knowing that the shots would alert the Kingdom so they could take care of the walkers to the back. But that would be a little while, they had to hold out till then. While the girls were firing off their guns Daryl was sifting through the herd with his senses attempting to find the living among the dead. When any got to close he would quickly dispatch them with his knives or even his fists. His strength was enough that he could cave their skulls in with a well-aimed hook. It was looking fine, Daryl could even hear their back upcoming. But they were so focused on what was in front of them they didn’t think to look behind them. That is till Daryl spun on his heels catching the blade aimed for his neck.  
“Get away from him.” Carol screamed sinking her knife into the whisperer’s neck.  
“Carol look out!” Maggie cried.  
But she didn’t get the chance to see what had Maggie so panicked. Before she could turn there was a ripping pain on the curve of her left shoulder. She cried out reaching back with her knife to stab the walker only to miss and stab its neck doing nothing leaving her to shriek as it tore her skin from her shoulder.  
“NO!” Daryl roared struggling with yet another whisperer that took the place of the other. “CAROL!”  
“Hold on.” Maggie urged rushing forward with her knife, plunging it into the walker’s skull. “I got you, hold on.”  
She slowly lowered Carol to the ground as the silver queen began to whimper angrily at the pain. Daryl snarled freeing one of his hands and throwing his fist forward collapsing the whisperer’s face then rushing to his mate. Cradling her in his arms.  
“Hold on sweetheart.” he shushed running his fingers through her hair. “They’re comin’, just hold on.”  
Maggie stood as soon as he took over caring for Carol firing off her gun at anything that got too close. Her aim wasn’t entirely accurate as she was beginning to panic. So she didn’t notice that she had downed one, didn’t see as it crawled closer and closer to her ankle. She didn’t notice, that is until it was sinking into her ankle.   
“Ah!” she gave a cry of surprise before falling to her knees.  
“Maggie!” Daryl called seeing the monster on her leg.  
She steadied herself reaching back and thrusting her knife into its skull. But that was all she could manage before her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall forward. Daryl was barely able to free one of his hands and catch her before her head collided with the ground.   
“Maggie!” He called hoping to rouse her. “C’mon wake up.”  
“Weak.” someone hissed. “They are week, end them.”  
There was a glint off to the right, that he barely caught in time. It was heading for Carol’s head but it wasn’t going to make it. With a snarl he moved the one arm that was cradling her to his chest to just slightly so the knife impaled itself into his forearm rather than her head. He looked up at the bastard human, teeth bared, eyes flaring with rage. It projected enough animosity to make the whisperer stagger back. He gently set both the girls down then stood. It took a moment for anything to happen. A walker got a little too close to Maggie.  
He tore it apart.   
The next few moments were a mess of blood, gore and screams. Daryl was a blur as he used his top speed to circle the girls and tear any and everything that got too close apart with violent savagery. It eventually scared the whisperers away, even the ones with their own powers. It was too gruesome it seemed even for a bunch of people who wore the skin of the dead. Soon all that was left was the dead. But even then, Daryl was beginning to take hits. In the end, there were just too many of the dead. Even so, Daryl continued his barbaric onslaught. Hellbent on destroying those who would hurt his mate and pack.  
Then,  
“Daryl, get down!”  
He barely registered the words through the haze of red in time to fall and cover the girls as best as he could with his body as the sky began to shower bullets. Thunder and smoke filled the air as the storm raged taking out every walker in its wake. But soon it passed.  
“Daryl.” Morgan called rushing to the fallen Hilltopers. “Daryl it's alright, now. You can get up.”  
Slowly, Daryl pulled himself off the girls looking up at the other B!TTEN not understanding at first, taking a minute to let the rage wash away.  
“Daryl…” looking down he saw Carol looking up at him with droopy eyes. “It’s… okay…”  
That snapped him out of it.  
“Help ‘em.” he urged his voice taking on a whiny tone. “Ya gotta help ‘em. They were bit.”  
“Hurry.” The king ordered his soldiers. “Make haste get them to the infirmary.”  
Morgan rushed with Jerry to hoist Maggie by the shoulders and knees while Daryl lifts Carol to his chest tucking her head into his shoulder.  
“It's going… to be… okay…” Carol murmured again and again seeming unable to say anything else.   
Even now, in such a dismal situation, she was trying to assure him despite her pain.  
“Dammit woman.” he hissed tightening his hold. “Stahp tryin’ ta make meh feel better. Yer th’ one ‘at needs it.”  
She only giggled.   
“I love you.” she murmured, her face barely showing the pain she was in.   
He gritted his teeth. This felt too much like she was trying to say goodbye. He wouldn’t let that happen.  
“Ya ain’t leavin’ meh woman.” he snarled softly. “Yer a force a nature. Yer goin’ ta make it through thes an’ be right damn terrifyin’ wit th’ powers yer gonna have.” he swore placing her gently on the cot. “Ah’ll tell ya ‘en.”  
She only giggled then winced at the pain it flared.  
“Get some rest woman.” he cooed kneeling next to her. “Ye’ll be alright.”  
She was already out then. Now hooked up to an IV and cocooned in a fleece blanket, she started her clearing process. It was good that she and Maggie both passed out. It meant that the brain was already trying to clear. It was attempting to put them in a sudo coma to channel all its energy to clearing the illness before it could kill them. This was the best they could hope for at the moment.  
“Where is Michonne?” Daryl asked, needed someone from his pack right then.   
“She is in a room a few doors down.” Morgan told him. “She was bit just last night after she attempted perimeter check. Ezekiel is with her now.”  
Daryl didn’t know what to say to that.  
“It’s getting started already.” Morgan murmured. “You all have been bit. All that’s left is Negan.”  
“I ain’t fighitn’ with him.” Daryl snarled.   
“He didn’t kill your friends.” Morgan reminded him. “We saved ‘em, then I made you think he killed ‘em.”  
“He was still gonna kill someone ‘at night.” the wolfman insisted.  
“You’re right.” Morgan nodded.   
“All those people th’re, are pack.” Daryl hissed. “He was gonna hurt mah pack.”  
“But he didn’t.”  
“Don’t matter.”  
“You need him.” Morgan said with a tone of finality. “At the end a this you can kill him if you want. I don’t think anyone is gonna stop you. But until then you need to forget about that and fight alongside him.”  
Daryl didn’t say anything to that, he didn’t need to think about it right now, just needed to be there for Carol.  
“Glenn should be ‘ere.” he finally said thinking about his packmate. If he was so far away from Carol right now he would lose his mind. “He needs ta be ‘ere.”  
“Riders have been sent to both Hilltop and Alexandria.” Morgan assured. “They should be here in an hour or so.”   
They were quiet then. Daryl not being a man of words and Morgan having nothing else to report. So with a nod and well wishes towards the girls he exited. Leaving Daryl to his silent yearning. For pack, for his mate that lay sleeping before him.   
“Ye’ll be fine.” he told her then looked to his alpha. “Ya both will. Yer tough, ye’ll be fine.”

A few hours later both the Alexandrians and Hilltoppers came storming through the gates, ignoring the mess of bodies outside and the residents of the Kingdom themselves. Glenn was at the head of the visitors practically running for the infirmary.  
“Maggie.” he cried throwing the doors open.   
Daryl startled looking away from his mate and to his second alpha and the rest of his pack. Glenn bypassed him heading for his wife and kneeling next to her. Andrea followed him while Rick and Aaron went to Daryl. The normally stoic hunter let the empath enfold him in his arms and whisper reassuring things into his ear. He didn’t mind in the slightest. He just took in the smell of pack letting it calm and strengthen him.   
“Daryl.” Jesus hushed. “Tell us everything that happened.”  
He did, he told them about the two herds and how they ambushed them. He told them how the girls got bit and how he lost control. He tried to remember how many whisperers there were and also how he didn’t see any of them use their powers but he could definitely smell it on them.  
“They must have taken down the barrier at some point last night.” Jesus said thoughtfully.  
“They called us weak.” he concluded. “Said we were weak an’ ta end us.”  
“That’s why they’re attacking.” Jesus nodded. “They think that because they are bit and survived that they have the right to take Darwinism into their own hands.”   
“So they think we’re weak, and now they’re gonna come after us?” Rick snorted. “Then they’re in for a rude awakening.”  
“It’s not just that.” Princess told them looking weirdly serious, holding a bloodied towel.  
“What do you see?” Morgan asked knowing the towel came from Daryl, and blood was most likely from the Whisperers.  
“They’re talking.” She said. “The alpha bitch is telling them of their ways. The strong survive the weak die that kind of crap.” her face scrunched up. “They intend to assimilate our people. They want those of us who survive to join them. They think that is the natural order and that we should do so without question. Otherwise, we are weak in the head and powers or no powers they will put us down as we are a threat. They want to absorb us.”  
“Ain’t gonna happen.” Daryl snarled. “They ain’t pack.”  
“He’s right.” Andrea hissed. “They’ve attacked our people unprovoked. We set up a clear sign that they were not to enter. That wall should have been all they needed. Now they’ve started something.”  
“It was always going to happen and we knew it.” Jesus reminded. “They don’t think like people anymore. They only think in terms of strong and weak. They want to spread like a plague to strengthen the world their way.”  
“And they think that we’re just gonna roll over and take it up the ass?” Abraham snorted. “That’ll be the day.”  
“Right now we need to focus on the girls.” Jesus told them. “Carol, Michonne and Maggie were the final keys to the puzzle. And we are going to have almost no time to train them. The whispers are already on us.”  
“So what do you suggest?” Rosita asked crossing her arms.  
At this Jesus looked to Princess and Morgan biting his lip.  
“Well, we already have a good idea about what their powers will be.” He started. “And we had this idea since Princess saw how this might be a possibility.”  
“Then why didn’t you warn us.” Daryl growled.   
“I can’t know for sure.” Princess told him going back to her normal smiley self. “I can see infinite possibilities but I can’t know for sure which one is going to happen. All I can do is try for the best path.”   
“So then what is the best path right now?” Rick asked.  
“We need Glenn to connect us to Carol, Maggie and Michonne.”  
“What?” Glenn asked not catching what he said, but then, “Oh. You really think that will work?”  
“Princess saw it did.” Jesus shrugged. “I mean if they believe they can control their powers then they should be able to. Mind over manner kind of thing.”  
“So you want to mentally train them.” Glenn clarified.  
“Best chance right at the moment.” Morgan assured.  
“What do ya think yer dowin?” Daryl demanded wanting to make sure his mate wouldn’t be hurt.  
“We’re going to train the girls inside their brains.” Princess smiled, balancing on one foot while pressing her pointer fingers to her temples. “They get trained up here. Then they wake up and already know what to do. Easy, peasy, lemon tasty.”   
Jesus just rolled his eyes at the antics.  
“So Princess and I will have to stay here at the Kingdom for the time being.” He informed. “And I can’t imagine that Daryl or Glenn would want to leave right now. So Aaron-”   
“I’m staying.” Aaron interrupted.  
“Aaron-”  
“If your staying I’m staying.”  
“Then with all of us who will lead Hilltop?”  
“Terra.” Aaron shrugged. “She’s leading it now.”  
Jesus just shook his head smiling at the other man. He couldn't really deny him anything. Would give him the world if he asked.  
“That just leaves one last thing.” Morgan said looking at this feet.  
“Negan.” Princess sang.  
“What about him?” Sasha asked.  
“We need him to clear.” Princess smirked. “So we need you to bring him here, we’ll tie him up take walker head to his neck and let him clear.”  
“And mentally train him as well.” Jesus told them. “His powers are probably the most terrifying.”  
“Why?” Carl asked.  
“He can control people.” Princess shrugged like she had just commented on the weather rather than an increasingly unstable tyrant.  
“He can what?!” was the general cry from everyone in the room.  
“Now hold on-” Jesus tried.  
“You said nothing about this.” Rick gritted.  
“Because we knew you would react like this.” Morgan informed.  
“He can’t let get bit.” Daryl snarled.  
“No way.” Andrea agreed.  
“We need him.” Jesus urged.  
“Rick, please, you saw the vision.” Glenn insisted.  
“No!” Rick hissed.  
“HEY!”   
They all turned to Princess who was rubbing Aaron’s back. He looked like he was fighting the urge to throw up. Hand over his mouth curled at the torso.  
“You guys are making him sick.” She told him.   
“Aaron.” Jesus worried going to his side.  
“This place is overflowing with extreme emotions.” Princess sighed skipping away from the lovers. “I’m surprised he was able to hold it together for as long as he did.”  
“I’m fine.” he tried to assure, but he still looked green. “Just a few too many emotions swirling around. Kind of feels like I’m on one of the gravity rides at a carnival.”  
“Look bottom line.” Princess started glaring at all of them. “We need his powers. He can control the dead as well. That gives us an edge. The leader of this group can control the dead and only the dead. With his powers, we’re a shoe in.”  
“And without?” Rick wondered.  
“We are going to have a bunch of extremely powerful B!TTEN, but in the end her army of the undead will overpower and destroy us.” she stated twirling a knife between her fingers-where she got it no one knew.  
“Don’t worry.” Jesus assured. “We will have him tame before we release him.”  
“What does that mean?” Abraham demanded. “I’m fully aware we need the bastard for this particular mission, but I want some quality assurance that our people will not be in danger of this man.”  
“With Enid’s powers we’ll be able to keep him asleep.” he told them. “With that we’ll be able to calm his psyche. We’ll be able to make him somewhat normal.”  
“Somewhat?” Andrea raised a brow.  
“Hey, we’re not miracle workers.” Princess snorted.  
“So we need to get him.” Rick groaned.   
“Ya really think thes is a good idea?” Daryl questioned.  
“No.” Rick admitted. “But we all saw the vision. Negan was there. We need him.”   
“I’ll ride out and grab him.” Andrea offered.  
“We’re going with you.” Sasha said offering Abraham and her as back up.   
“Be safe.” Rick told her, stealing a quick kiss.   
“Always.” she smiled following the other two out the door.  
“Now what?” Carl asked.   
“Now we wait for the girls to surface enough for Glenn to connect.” Jesus told him. “Which may take a while. Maybe a day.”  
Everyone started to file out in a slow trickle after that. Either to go get rest, food or talk with the people of the Kingdom. The only ones that remained in the room were Daryl, Glenn and Aaron and Jesus. Daryl and Glenn for obvious reasons, and Aaron because he felt compelled to be there for the men, Jesus because Aaron needed him.  
It was a few hours before there were any signs of REM from the girls. And another hour before Andrea and the others got back. Princess, who had been monitoring their progress, was the one that warned them of their approach.  
“Jesus.” she panted having run back inside. “They don’t have him.”  
“What do ya mean?” Daryl demanded.   
“I mean when they got back to Alexandria and he wasn’t there.” she gulped. “Negan’s escaped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next week will be the last chapter of this fic.  
> So look forward to that.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> I'll see you in the next chapter.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.  
> This story was one I wrote last year and in one night. I decided not to post it right away since I was planing on coming back and fixing it up and maybe adding a few things. But in the end I realized it was too long so when I was ready to post it I needed to break it up into chapters which working out for me because now I'm three weeks ahead on my writing shedual. So more stories for more fandoms to come after this.   
> Thank you to everyone who read, favorited/gave kudos and commited on this it means a lot to me.  
> I own nothing. Thank you Robert Kirkman for making such a great world and characters. Thank you so much.   
> Enjoy.

A search party was sent, of course, and they all had high hopes that they would find him with all their collective powers. Andrea, along with the original group that went to retrieve him with Princess, Magna, Yumiko, Kelly and Connie- who all after some thought went to live in Alexandria. While they were doing that, the three harbingers worked tirelessly to train the girls with their lovers as supports.  
“You’re doing great Maggie.”Jesus assured.  
“In my mind you mean.” Maggie snorted as she made a few stones dance in the air- terramancy.  
“Don’t think of it that way.” he told her watching as she lined them up then sent them off like bullets to embed themselves into a tree. “With Glenn and Morgan’s powers combined this is pretty real.”  
“You mean as real as you can make it.” she sighed.  
“Mags.” Glenn groaned, he was sweating, standing off to the side as he watched her smile strong on his lips. “Just trust us.”  
“I do.” she assured. “I just don’t see how learning how to control my powers in my mind is going to make it so I can control them when I wake up.”   
“It will,” he assured. “Trust me.”  
He left her to play with the pebble bullets and went to check on Carol. The sight that greeted him only made him smile. There they were, Mr. and Mrs. Dixon standing in the middle of a herd of walkers with no weapons, and neither looked scared. Part of that was because this was all mental and those thing’s bark was worse than their bite. The other part was their powers.  
Taking a deep breath Carol grounded herself and flung her arms out. As she did a wall of diamond appears surrounded them. The walkers gnawed and clawed at it helplessly piling onto the wall like a second skin. This would normally be problematic in a situation like this, seeing as Carol couldn't hold up the wall forever and there was little chance of the walkers walking away from disinterest. But not with Carol’s powers. They found out that she could do interesting things with them. Pulling her hands back ever so slightly so the walled pulled with her, she then pushed with all her might forcing the wall to push and send the walkers flying in all direction. She then let the wall down only to create a smaller one that she sent flying like a frisbee. The best part about diamonds, they don’t break they cut. The death diamond disk sliced through the walker's heads like a newly sharpened razor through flesh. She sent it back and forth taking out as many walkers as was in her range while Daryl tore apart the ones that got too close. They were a perfect team, Jesus thought. Close range offense and long-range offense plus defense. They were unstoppable.  
It wasn’t like that in the beginning. When she first woke up- in their dreamworld, but still- she had panicked and wrapped her arms around Daryl and put the wall without thinking, keeping everyone out. It took a lot of coaxing from Daryl to finally get her to put it down. After that, it was easy to find out what was her trigger for the wall. She wanted to protect her family. And she intended to do so with everything she had.  
He smiled moving onto Michonne.   
Even though he was the teacher here, it was the girl’s boyfriends that did most of the training. In all honesty he thought he should be out there with the others hunting down Negan. But they somehow convinced him to stay with the girls. Most of that may have been Aaron’s influence.   
So when he found Michonne it didn’t surprise him to see Ezekiel pushing her. They were fighting another herd, this one just as fierce as the last. Out of everyone Michonne’s powers would be the most helpful. She could phase through objects. And after some time and training they found that if she was touching you she could pass on the power to you. So he watched as she phased through the walker’s head ripping out their brains then passed through a few so she was behind them using her sword to slash through the tops of their heads. And whenever she sensed Ezekiel was in trouble she would reach to let the danger phase right through him. Even though his powers were not on a level with the others, Ezekiel was just fine with that. His connection with Shiva allowed him to direct her towards the most immediate threats while he dealt with the others with his blade. He was a skilled fighter even without all those amazing powers. So Jesus wasn’t too worried about him.   
In the end they already had a good team. If Negan’s powers were not the defining component of the battle they would just go ahead without him. Unfortunately he was the main defense they would have against the Alpha.   
“Great work my queen.” The king cheered as she slew another bunch of walkers with her sword and offed another by tearing out its brain.   
“I thought we agreed you weren’t going to call me that.” she panted wiping her brow of mental sweat.   
“But you are my queen, or will be once this ugliness with the whisperers is settled.” he smirked.  
“Did you just propose?”   
“I may have.” he shrugged. “But such matters can be discussed once the battle is won.”  
She wanted to continue, looking flabbergasted and beyond terrified, but Glenn’s voice rang out cutting her off.  
“Guy’s.” he called looking shaky. “Morgan and I are at our limits.” to push his point he slowly lowered to his knees. “We need to take a break.”  
Jesus looked around hearing this and noticing that the world around them was beginning to waver and the walkers were no longer in abundance. They had been in there well over an hour, they should let the telepath and illusionist rest for a bit. Not to mention the girls, they were still recovering. Though he could tell by the scowl Daryl was sporting and by the way Ezekiel’s smile faded that neither were too pleased about the idea. Even Glenn, who had suggested the idea, didn’t seem thrilled. The only reason he was probably even saying this was because he was about to pass out.  
“We’ll be back later tonight.” he promised them. “To say goodnight and to do some last-minute training. But I think you girls are doing amazing. By the time you wake up you’ll have full control.”  
Even Maggie- who was skeptical about this whole mental training thing- couldn’t bring herself to damper the spirit. She and the other women were all proud of themselves. They’ve come so far and accomplished so much.   
The Whisperers won’t know what hit them.  
The men said their goodbyes to their women, sharing chased kisses and scenting in Daryl and Carol’s case, then the world began to darken.  
When he opened his eyes, the walls were orange with the setting sun. He blinked a couple of times, then slowly sat uplifting his arms up in the air in a long stretch. Groaning as his muscled released their tension.  
“Rough time?” Aaron asked from his bedside.  
Jesus couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of waking up to Aaron’s face. Something that- with any man- used to terrify him.   
“Just the opposite.” he answered. “The girls are doing well. I think that by the time they wake up they will be unstoppable.” he paused watching his boyfriend for a moment before asking the million-dollar question. “Any news about Negan?”  
Aaron’s smile deflated and he looked down at his folded hands leaning back in his chair.  
“No.” he sighed. “They’ve searched to the edge of our territory, but nothing.”  
“I see.” Jesus nodded. “Then he’s probably either been caught by or is with the whisperers.”  
“What does that mean for us?”  
“It means we haven’t got a prayer.” Jesus groaned, swinging his legs over so his feet were planted on the ground. “With both the Alpha and Negan’s powers against us even our strongest B!TTEN haven’t got a chance.”  
“Oh.” Aaron murmured looking horrified.  
“But,” Jesus smiled thinly. “I think that until we have proof that he really has joined their side we shouldn’t think too much on that. Until they come back with news we should focus on the now. Training the girls and ourselves for the fight ahead.”  
“Yeah.” Aaron nodded still looking disheartened. “I’m gonna go check on Daryl and the others.”  
“I’ll go with you.”   
“No you should rest.”   
“I am rested.”  
“Paul-”  
“C’mon, I know you're the empath so can’t you tell I know that this is bothering you?” his smile went from thin to genuine and loving. “Just let me be here for you.”  
The fact that he honestly meant that made him want to laugh hysterically. He had never met a man that could have him so completely at their mercy. Never, he would never allow it.  
Aaron was truly something else.  
Said man smiled listlessly but nodded waiting for Jesus to stand before making his way to the other rooms. Morgan was in the same room as Michonne and Ezekiel sharing a small meal with the king most likely brought in by Jerry.  
“Daryl and Glenn aren’t gonna want to leave the other’s sides either.” Aaron noted softly so as not to disturb them.   
“Bet no one’s brought them food yet.” Jesus added. “Let’s check in on them and then bring them some if the case may be.”  
Aaron nodded and moved to the other room housing the archer and scout. Both were at the bedsides of their “spouses” Glenn looking tired and Daryl looking pensive. Both nibbling on some fruit.  
“Jerry.” they both said with a snort.   
That man was one of the best things about this community. They both made a mental note to make sure he survived the coming battle. He's always pleasant personality was something they were not willing to lose.   
“Do you want to go get something to eat, or maybe take a walk?” Jesus asked gently still intuned with Aaron’s dower mood which made him worry since he was always such an optimist.  
“Not really hungry.” Aaron shrugged.  
“Then a walk it is.” Jesus said giving a cheeky smile and pulling on Aaron’s elbow.  
“I have no choice in this do I?”   
“Nope.”  
They didn’t go outside the walls like they would normally do. Right now it was too dangerous even with their powers. So they just walked around the community side by side not much for holding hands in public.   
They walked in silence for the longest time just enjoying the quiet. Most of the citizens were inside eating.   
But eventually the silence would have to be broken.  
“I never asked.” Jesus started looking up toward the sky. “What did you do before the turn?”  
“You don’t already know.” Aaron snorted. “I would have thought that Princess would have told you.”  
“She couldn’t see your past like she could the others. We didn’t have anything of yours old enough to scry with.” he reminded.  
“Scry? Is that what she does?”  
“That’s what I’m going to call it for now.” he shrugged. “Can’t think of any other way to describe it.”  
“Huh.”  
“You’re dodging the question.”  
“There isn’t much to tell.” Aaron sighed stopping and taking a seat on a bench, Jesus following suit. “I was a politician for a little while, but I gave that up to help others in Africa. I was part of an NGO, handing out supplies and dealing with men pointing guns in my face. Then I met Eric and we moved back to DC. Things got complicated since the new world started soon after.”  
It was the first time they talked about Eric. Jesus could tell that it was still a sore spot. His pain was palpable, so much so that Jesus couldn’t even feel jealous.  
“I’m sorry.” he said looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean to-”  
“It’s fine.” Aaron assured. “It’s never going to stop hurting, but it’s manageable now.”  
“Still-”  
“I promise I’m fine.” Aaron’s smile was watery even though he tried his best to make it anything but. “What about you, what did you do before this?”  
Jesus could tell he was trying to change the subject, but he didn’t mind.  
“Um…” he thought about the best way to describe his past. “I was kind of a drifter.” he admitted. “I grew up in group homes, not fun let me tell you.” he chuckled humorlessly. “As soon as they found out about my preference I was public enemy number one.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” He smiled. “In a way, it made me as tough as I am now. So I’m kind of thankful. After that I just… drifted. I didn’t really have any ambition to do much but survive. So I backpacked back and forth from one end to the country to the other. Would stay for a few months working at bars, cafes and diners. Saved up when I could and visited places like England and Germany.”  
“That sounds… both sad and liberating.”  
“It kind of was.” Jesus smiled. “Most people, when I tell them how I lived look at me with pity or mention how rough that sounds, but I was honestly content. I got to see some cool places, and I was free to do whatever I want. Yeah there were hard times, like when I couldn’t get work or would have to spend time on the streets. But I honestly didn’t mind that.”  
“How did you learn to fight then?”   
“I had a phone, cheap as hell, but it had internet.” Jesus shrugged. “I watched a few training videos on YouTube and trained myself.”  
“That’s impressive.” Aaron smiled. “What about the obsession with books. Was that a result of the end of the world or did you always love reading?”  
“Always.” Jesus chuckled. “It was one of the only things that kept me sane in the group homes. And when I started backpacking I would spend hours in libraries just reading whatever was available. I even stole a few of the ones I really liked.”  
“For shame.” Aaron laughed, getting a hilarious image of Jesus being a sneaky ninja and stealing a mountain of books from a library, angry library hot on his tail. “That explains why your such a survivalist.”   
It made Jesus’s whole world light up to hear Aaron laugh. He hoped that when all this Whisperer business was over he would get to hear it all the time. But for now he’ll settle with what he can get.   
“Hey,” he called gently. “We’re going to win this. You know that right?”  
The laughter died, just as Jesus knew it would but he still needed to hear Aaron’s thoughts on this.  
“No I don’t know.” Aaron murmured looking down, then taking Jesus’s hand. “But I won’t give up. I’ll stay and fight by your side till the end. Whatever way that may go. I won’t give up.”   
Jesus smiled and leaned forward resting his brow on Aaron’s.  
“That’s all I ask.”   
“Speaking of books.” Aaron smirked pulling back a little. “Think we’ll be able to finish The Deathly Hallows tonight?”  
Jesus snorted leaning back on the bench. He had started reading aloud to Aaron after that one night. Now Jesus could barely read a book without having to read it to the other man.  
“Maybe if we pull an all-nighter.” Jesus smiled.  
“We have to.” Aaron urged. “Harry is about to face off against Voldemort. We have to finish it tonight.”  
“I can’t tell if you want me to read to you because you actually like the story or if because you just like my voice.”  
“Can’t it be both?”   
They both laughed at that, all the tension from earlier washed away from their muscles.   
“Someone get the king, Rick is here!”  
And like that the tension was back. They both looked up at that, seeing the gates opening. Rick had returned to Alexandria to organize the search party. If he was back that meant there had to be news on Negan.  
“Did you find him?” Jesus demanded as they came up the safe-zone leader, seeing the members of the search party with him.  
“Not exactly.” Rick tisked tilting his head.  
“What does that mean?” Aaron asked looking up at the other man.  
Before Rick could answer, however, someone groaned in the back of the wagon Abraham was steering. They glanced over in time to see Negan pop up and lean over the side looking green. His leather jacket was a little worse for wear and he was missing his little red scarf.  
“What happened to him?” Jesus questioned backing up as the man began to gag.  
“He came back.” Andera answered.  
“He what?” both men gawked.  
“Said he found the Whisperers.” Sasha informed. “Said they took him in, but he had to accept something before he became one of them.”  
“The bite.” Jesus took an educated guess receiving a bunch of nods.  
“And it did that to him?” Aaron gulped thinking this was a bad sign.  
“Nah,” Rick shook his head. “Wagon made him motion sick, hasn’t had a chance to rest.”  
“But he came back?” Jesus asked again.  
“Yeah.” Manga nodded jumping down from her horse. “Hey teach. Turns out unlike us, Negan wasn’t too keen on accepting his knew situation. So he ran as soon as he got the chance and came back to us.”   
“He told us something else.” Kelly translated for Connie. “He told us about the Alpha’s pet. She called it Beta.”  
“Beta?” Jesus wondered looking to Princess. “You never said anything about this.”  
“I never saw it.” She groaned laying back in her saddle. “But I know why now.”  
“He said it’s a B!TTEN turned.” Rick told him. “What you said about the B!TTEN gettin’ bit again.”  
“She controls it.” Princess growled. “The Alpha bitch, and the reason why I never saw it is because it’s power is super speed.”  
He stared at her like she had just announced they were all going to die.  
“Your visions?” he demanded.  
“Still the same.” she assured.  
“Then the plans the same.” he nodded. “We just have to prepare for it.”  
“And how are we going to do that?” Andrea asked.  
“The same way we trained the girls.” Jesus assured. “But first, we have to get Negan on our side.”  
“And how do you plan on doing that?” Rick snorted.  
“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Jesus smirked.

When Negan woke up a few hours later he was slightly relieved to see that he was in his cell in Alexandria.  
“It was all a dream.” he sighed.  
“Sorry to say,” He jumped up from his bed backing himself into a corner staring horror-struck at Jesus through the bars. “But it wasn’t.”  
“You.” Negan sneered. “What the fucking shiting hell are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to help you.” Jesus assured.  
“Really,” Negan snorted. “Don’t need it thanks.”  
“But you do.” Jesus insisted. “That bite on your neck caused something. Your already clearing.”  
Negan’s hand shot up to his neck where he indeed felt a bite on the verge of healing.  
“Not a dream.” he muttered.  
“Nope.”  
“So then what now?”  
“Now I’m going to try and talk to you.”  
“And why would that be?”  
“Because your powers will make you dangerous, Negan. But they don’t have to. You could be one of us. You could be part of us.”  
“Really. You really think I’m going to go for that. Don’t forget you slaughtered more than half of my guys.”  
“The people I killed… you know who they were. They were the people that forced you to be who you became. They were the rapists and scum of the earth that you had to keep in line. You were tough before the world turned, no one will deny that. But you don’t have to be that kind of tough. Not anymore. You can become one of us. You can live out your days in peace, helping the community thrive.”  
“And we’ll sing kumbaya and hold hands.” Negan chuckled. “You really think they’re going to go for that. I killed three of their people. I almost killed two others in that clearing. I put them through hell. And you think they are gonna let me be one of them after all that.”  
“I do.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Princess saw what happens if I convince you to fight with us, to be apart of us.”  
“And what would that be?”  
At this Jesus tilted his head slightly upwards.  
“Glenn, patch Princess through, Morgan remove the bars.” at his request the cell disappeared so they were in a dark classroom instead with a projector. “Clever.” Jesus praised looking back to Negan. “Watch the board.”  
Slightly freaking out about the fact that the room just fucking changed without any notice, Negan numbly did as he was told and turned to the whiteboard where a film was playing.   
It was him in the film, he had his beard back and he was wearing plaid. He was kneeling in the dirt with a little girl.  
“See that, you put this part in the dirt and cover it then give it some water.” he told demonstrating what he was saying. “Then in a few months this little leaf stalk will be a bunch of tomatoes.”  
“And you’ll use it to make spaghetti sauce?” the girl asked smiling up at him.  
“Indeed I will little lady.” He nodded his own smile bright and genuine.  
“Negan.”  
Turning they saw Rick with his grey beard walking up the garden path,  
“Daddy.” the little girl, Judith cried running up to him and squealing as he picked her up and swung her around. “Daddy, Mr. Negan’s gonna make our tomatoes into spaghetti sauce.”  
“Oh is he now?” Rick smiled. “Maybe we can talk him into sharing some.”  
“Only if I can get Carl to make me a new set of knives in return.” Negan laughed standing to his full height. “My old ones are on their way out.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Rick smiled taking the last steps toward Negan  
“What can I do for you sheriff?” Negan teased wiping his hands on his pants.  
“Council meeting in an hour.” Rick told him. “Talking about expanding, we need all council members there.”  
“I’ll be there.” Negan nodded.   
“Good, also Daryl is coming from Hilltop and Morgan from the KIngdom to discuss the next fair. Guess we’re hosting it this year.”  
“I’ll talk to Eugene and the others so we can start making preparations.”  
“Good to hear.” Rick nodded. “I’m glad you’re with us. Seems like a long time since the war. I am sorry for how that all happened. We shouldn’t have done what we did.”  
“No, you shouldn’t have.” Negan agreed. “But let’s be honest, I shouldn’t have tried to enslave all those places. Eventually one of them would have revolted. In a way, I’m glad it was yours.”  
“How’s that?”  
“No one else would have been stupid enough to leave me alive.”  
They both laughed at that.  
“Rick.” looking back the leader saw Andrea waving him over, her belly bulging out with new life.  
“Best go.” Rick said. “Don’t forget the meeting.”  
“Already on my way.” Negan nodded.  
“Bye Mr. Negan.” Judith waved over her daddy’s shoulder.   
“See you later little lady.” Negan called back.  
The film stopped there on Negan’s smiling face. The man himself couldn’t quite comprehend what he saw. Couldn’t understand why the hippie was showing him this.  
“That was a possible vision of the future.” Jesus told him. “One that could happen if you choose it.”  
“Future.” Negan choked. “That’s my future.”  
“It could be.” Jesus nodded. “You don’t have to control a bunch of scum anymore. You can be apart of something greater. Even help lead it. You just have choose to do so.”  
The man said nothing for the longest time. Just stared at the image of his smiling face. At a happy man in an unhappy world.  
“What do I have to do?” he finally asked.  
“Just choose to stand with us.” Jesus told him. “I’m not gonna lie to you, it’s not going to be easy. There is still a lot of tension. But after this war, we can start to mend this bridge. For now just fight with us.”  
“And you think we have a chance.” Negan barked. “I saw them, I saw that monster. We’re all as good as dead.”  
“No we’re not.” Jesus assured. “If you fight with us we will win.”  
Negan finally turned to him, contemplating his options and finding he didn’t have much to think about.  
“Fine.” he sighed. “Don’t have anything better to do.”  
“Good.” Jesus smiled pulling the ink from his arms. “Then your training begins now.”

Turns out, training Negan was way easier than the others. He took to his powers like wet on water. Which was terrifying if Jesus was honesty. But as long as he was on their side he wasn’t complaining. On the outside, the girls had woken and turns out the mental training worked exactly like they wanted. The girls were masters with their powers, moving earth, casting diamond walls, and moving through walls with ease. So he knew as soon as Negan woke up they would be ready. For now he was going to continue to have him manipulate the mental walkers and himself till he was perfect.   
Then he woke up, and the real preparations began.

“Alright, he’s the plan.” Princess called, swinging on the ink loop she made Jesus make for her to float in the air- the girl had no idea how to be serious it seemed. “I have seen tons of way this fight can go down. So we’re going to prepare for all of them.”  
“And how do you propose we do that?” Abraham asked.  
All three communities were standing in a clearing in one enormous group, ready to prepare for the coming battle.  
“The same way we trained a few of the B!TTEN.” she yelled falling backward so she was hanging by her knees making Jesus groan as he turned the loop around. “Mentally. Glenn is going to channel the visions to Morgan and he’s going to make you see them. This way we can plan for every possibility.”  
No one argued that.  
“Alright,” she smiled jumping to the ground and throwing her arms in the air. “Let’s get this party started.”

For three weeks they met like this and practiced with every possibility. There had been times that they failed and the enemy killed most of them and took others captive. But when they failed they started the vision again and kept at it until they won. In a way it was like a video game. Just keep hitting the restart button till you finally beat the boss. However, when the real fight came they wouldn’t get a readoe.  
When she wasn’t ordering them around, Princess was focusing on the Whisperers tracking their progress.   
When the time finally came for them to meet the enemy, none knew if they were truly ready, but didn’t have much choice.  
Time to go to war.

They stood in the field waiting for the Whisperers around nine in the morning. All were tense as bowstrings as they searched the horizon for any sign of them. The tension so thick it was like a blanket overtop them.  
It made Aaron grind his teeth.  
“Hey.” Jesus soothed taking his hand. “Focus on me.”  
He did, he pushed out everyone else and zeroed in on Jesus, feeling calm wash over him like the lapping waves of the ocean.  
“How can you be so calm?” he whispered.  
“We’ve trained for this.” he answered. “We got this. No matter what happens we’re prepared. It also helps that there is a rather handsome man right next to me.”  
Despite the situation, Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at that.  
“Yeah, I guess it's hard to be nervous when that’s the case.”   
It was a bald-faced lie and Jesus knew it, but he appreciated Aaron for making the effort.   
“Heads up.” Princess called getting everyone's attention.  
There they were, staggering over the horizon, a mass of the dead ranging in the high thousands. Though they now knew that not all of them were truly dead. And at the center was something that just wasn’t right. A creature seven feet in height was twitching and vibrating like it took all its will to not just dash off and do some god awful things. Its face was contorted in what looked like a permanent snarl and its skin blurred as if even that was moving just too fast for the human eye to track. And standing next to it was a woman wearing a decayed face.  
“That’s her.” Princess told Rick. “That’s the alpha. She’s controlling all those walkers.”  
Rick nodded stepping forward.  
“I want to talk to Alpha.” he hollered across the field. “We can meet in the middle, I’ll bring four of mine and you bring four of yours. Sound fair?”  
There was no answer, and for a few minutes there seemed like there wouldn’t be. Then five figures started to move through the sea of death.  
“Glenn, Maggie, Ezekiel, and Daryl.” Rick stated. “Let’s go.”  
Ezekiel quickly gave a kiss to Michonne’s cheek and Daryl pressed his brow to Carol’s before they joined the others as they walked across the field.  
The whole time Glenn was broadcasting the exchange to the eleven.  
“You’re Alpha?” Rick asked as they stopped a few feet from the other survivors.  
“I am.” she nodded keeping close to her turned B!TTEN.   
“I’m Rick Grimes I lead Alexandria.” he introduced himself. “This is King Ezekiel, leader of the Kingdom, and Maggie and Glenn Rhee leaders of Hilltop.”  
Alpha said nothing to this.  
“This doesn’t have to happen.” Rick told her. “We don’t have to fight.”  
“Yet you amass your armies against us.” Alpha snorted.  
“You attacked us first.” Maggie accused. “Went after two of my people while they were on the road.”  
“Then again right outside my gates.” Ezekiel pointed out. “We have done nothing to provoke such actions.”  
“This world is not what it once was.” Alpha told them looking them each in the eye. “It is a world where only the strong survive. We are nature taking its course. We are riding the world of the week and giving it the strong as it wants. We are simply animals following our instinct.”  
“Madam.” Ezekiel chuckled. “That is not the way of the animals. I know much about such things. That tiger back there-” he pointed to Shiva who stood snarling by Michonne. “-she is my friend. And she does not think as you do.”  
“Animals do not think.” Alpha countered. “They only act.”  
“On that you are sorely mistaken.” Ezekiel hissed.   
“Look,” Rick said getting the attention back on him. “We can form a connection. Just like all our communities are connected, you and your people could be part of that. We can put everything that happened behind us. We’ve done it before. A few of the people standing over there were at war with us a year ago. Now they stand with us, as pillars of our communities. It could be like that now, with you.”  
Alpha didn’t even hesitate.  
“Only the strong survive.” she growled. “The week will die. GET THEM!”  
And like that, the battle began.  
Everyone rushed forward to help Rick and the others who were now all fighting the Alpha’s own B!TTEN. Though they didn’t get very far-seeing as how another had used their powers to teleport most of the herd right in front of them.  
“Don’t panic.” Jesus called. “We’ve trained for this.”  
On cue, Carol threw up her hands calling up a wall and letting the herd crash against it. She held it there for a moment letting the walkers and humans become piles of gore against her wall before pushing with all her might and sending them flying away. It of course didn’t get them all. there was still another waved after that. Negan stepped forward then glaring at the herd.  
“Halt.” he called and about one-third of them stopped. “Turn to the nearest body next to you and rip their brains out. No biting!”  
And they did. There was a symphony of screams and gargled growls as flesh was torn from bone and head beat to a bloody pulp. But two-thirds of the herd were still advancing.  
“Take them out!” Jesus called.  
All the none B!TTEN started firing off their rifles and bows not caring if what they hit was dead or not. Aaron was sending attacks from enemy B!TTEN right back at them throwing them off and in some cases killing them. Michonne was slashing with her sword and ripping out brains with her powers ignoring the begs and pleads as she went. Andrea was lifting groups of a dozen or more in the air before sending them headfirst into the ground crushing their skulls. Jesus was using his ink to create swords, knives, guns or just whipping it around like a water whip, slashing, and stabbing staining his ink a dark crimson while keeping an eye on Aaron. Princess and Morgan worked together swinging their spear and staff impaling and bludgeoning their opponents with ease.  
Eventually, it got to the point where Carol got impatient. with Jesus and Aaron’s help she rounded the remaining herd and trapped them with her wall then started to compress. Soon enough there was nothing left but a cube of blood and bile.  
Finally they could see Rick and the others, and they were not doing too good.  
They were holding their own against Alpha and the others. Maggie put up a wall of dirt to keep them at bay while Ezekiel, Rick and Daryl shot the enemy down and Glenn warned them of their opponent's moves. They had managed to gun down all her lutenists and seeing this as well as most of her people were gone, Alpha decided it was time to use her trump card.  
“Get them.” she told her turned.  
It was only thanks to Glenn’s powers that they weren’t destroyed. He was able to warn all of them when the turned would strike letting them barely escape certain death. Jesus and the others rushed forward trying to track the turned.   
“Where the fuck is it?” Negan snarled rushing to Glenn. “Tell me so I can stop it.”  
“Carol behind you!” Glenn cried.  
She barely got her wall up in time before it slammed into it and disappeared again.  
“Mother dick.” Abraham snarled.  
“Carol put a wall around the none B!TTEN.”Jesus told her.  
“Ya get in th’re too woman.” Daryl barked at her jumping out of the way of another attack.  
“What no!” she cried back.  
“Do it.” Daryl snarled. “Ya can’t defend yerself if yer defendin’ ‘em.”  
“He’s right.” Aaron told her. “Do it.”   
She didn’t look happy but she did as she was told.   
Now the B!TTEN focused on the turned. For what felt like hours they just dodged and preyed. Getting warnings from Glenn, Princess and Aaron. But they couldn't keep this up forever.  
“It won’t stay still long enough for one of us to get it.” Andrea shrieked as she and Maggie tore up the terrain around them trying to trip the monster but having no luck.  
“And anytime we try to attack the Alpha it knocks us down.” Michonne gritted slashing out with her sword.  
“It’s playin’ wit us.” Daryl snarled.   
“Just take out the Alpha!” Negan suggested turning his gun on her.  
“No!” Jesus warned pulling the gun down. “She's what's keeping it in line. You kill her and we stand zero chance of killing it.”  
“Dammit!” Negan snarled turning back to the fight.  
“Rick.” Princess called. “Remember that move we talked about.”  
“But we never tested it.” he hollered back at her.  
“No time like the present.” she urged.  
With a gruntled groan he looked to Glenn and Aaron.  
“Glenn connect me to Aaron.” he told his friend feeling the connection. “Aaron connect me with the monster.”  
“You’re not going to like what you feel.” Aaron warned.  
“Just do it.” Rick roared.  
He wasn’t wrong. The amount of pure unadulterated rage that filled him nearly sent him to his knees. But he gritted his teeth and focused. He was connected to the monster now, in two ways. Emotionally and mentally. He had what he needed. Didn’t matter where the creature was now, he just had to focus.  
Turns out this was a pretty good distraction.   
He held out his hand, knife in the other.  
“Stop him.” Alpha cried not knowing what he was doing but not liking it.  
“It’s going after Rick.” Princess cried.   
“Like hell.” Daryl growled as he and Jesus jumped in front of Rick.  
Daryl launched himself at the blur throwing it to the ground while Jesus then secured it there with his ink. Andrea jumped in using her powers to hold it down as best as she could. Maggie pulled a huge boulder from the ground and slammed it right on the torso of the monster missing the brain by inches but keeping it down. That is until it started to vibrate.  
“Shiva!” Ezekiel called as he and his feline friend jumped forward.  
The big cat made quick work of ripping off its right leg while the king cut off the other with one clean stroke.  
Now all that was left was the;  
“BRAIN!” Rick called ripping the brain from its skull so it appearing in his palms.  
“Ew.” Princess gripped.  
“NO!” Alpha screamed.  
They all turned to her and she realized just how outmatched she was. She pulled out a gun firing three shots. None of which hit them. Carol was marching forward her hands raised, diamond wall standing strong without a scratch as the bullets shattered against it. Panicked, the Alpha turned quickly on her heel and began to sprint.  
“Don’t think so.” Negan ticked holding out his hand. “Stop.”  
And she did. Carol dropped her hands and the wall with them and they all marched forward. They circled her so they could see her glaring eyes.  
“I offered you peace.” Rick drawled. “This didn’t have to happen. Your people didn’t have to die.”  
Her mouth twisted into a sneer as she spat at him.  
“They were weak, only the strong survive.”   
“You’re wrong.” Rick shook his head. “But you won’t ever see that.” With a nod from Rick Michonne pulled a knife from her belt, stepped forward and phased the blade through the Alpha’s head. Letting it solidify and giving it a twist the former necromancer fell dead without any chance of coming back.  
“It’s done.” Jesus sighed sagging a little were he stood. “It’s finally done.”  
They did a quick headcount finding they had lost a few of their people. They knew it was a possibility but it didn’t make the hurt any less. The only solace they had was that none of them died from friendly fire. They got to work making arrangements for their fallen making plans to reconvene on the morrow to talk about what comes next. 

Looking forward to a new brighter future.

“I can’t believe it’s really over.” Aaron sighed.  
They were curled up in bed, Aaron with his head on Jesus’s chest and Jesus’s arms wrapped tightly around him.  
“I’m not sure what to do without this.” he yawned. “I mean for the longest time this was life. What do we even do now?”  
Jesus laughed at that, kissing the top of his head.  
“We live.” he smiled. “We build. We thrive. The world is ours now. Whatever it throws at us we’ll handle it. This is the new world.” he sighed tightening his hold.   
“And it will be what we make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it.  
> Thank you so much for reading this, it was a lot of fun to write.   
> Hope you liked it.  
> Thank you again.  
> See you in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be out next week if people like it.  
> So let me know what you think and if you want to know what comes next.  
> Hope you liked it.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
